


[KiSang/Minewt] Way Back Into Luv

by jaesyluv122



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: KiSang - Freeform, M/M, minewt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesyluv122/pseuds/jaesyluv122
Summary: 现代AU,OOCFor KiSang本意写Minewt的，但是后来不知不觉就写成了KiSang。我想对喜欢Minewt的来说，都一样，只要是他们两个人~会出现几个出演TMR的主要演员，一个原创角色，一个韩团Rapper和一个电影演员。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不期而遇，  
> 我能不能当…这其实是属于我们的缘分？  
> 你还记得吗？  
> 你是不是还会想起我？  
> 我想说，其实我偶尔会偷偷想起你。
> 
> 时间到底证明了什么？  
> 我只能说有些回忆，有些人，一直停留在我的心里。  
> 属于我的淡淡的回忆，平凡却挥之不去，  
> 那是你。

男孩拉著自己灰色的行李箱踏出洛杉矶国际机场，一阵凉风拂过自己的脸颊，  
额头前的长刘海被吹得有点乱，男孩随手抓了抓自己的头发，  
把本来围在自己脖子上松垮垮的蓝黑色围巾好好地裹好自己的颈项。  
洛杉矶秋天的夜还是有丝凉意的。  
站在机场门口的他很快的就等到了的德士，目的地是自己和朋友住在一起的那个家，  
他不知道自己回来，所以没有来接机。  
四年没见了，  
当自己一个人踏上那个归国上大学的旅程以后，自己再也没有回过洛杉矶。  
虽然偶尔会和对方视频聊天，但是怎么都不比面对面看见对方来得真实。

拿著钥匙打开了家门，屋里黑漆漆的一片，看来没人在家。  
自己出国以前说过要把钥匙归还，可是他却说没关系。  
因为他相信他会回来，所以他才有机会制造一个惊喜。  
男孩放下手上的行李，打开了冰箱，拿了一只矿泉水，冰凉的感觉暂时急救自己有点干涩的喉咙  
他看了看手表上的时间，差点忘了把时差调回来，  
看来现在这个时候，他也许已经在酒吧了吧。

离开前在门前的全身镜照了照，整理了一番以后才满意地拿起包包和钥匙出门。

在去酒吧的路上，自己不知道走了多久，四年没回来了，  
自己都怀疑自己是不是开始不认得路了。  
不能否认，四年来，洛杉矶真的变了很多，  
不会….不会是连Maze也关门大吉了吧？  
自己可没听说啊！  
自己还要挨著路牌，问著路人，才找到那间爵士酒吧呢。

男孩站在Maze的门口看，这里似乎和自己离开的那年，也没有太大的改变，  
男孩轻轻地推开门，温柔轻盈的歌声从门缝流了出来，

You And Me  
[one two there four Cheek to cheek  
And they're learning how to do the dance  
Let this love be forever more they say  
I wish for this to be true for you and me]

 

听著她的歌声，男孩笑了，自己的心情，似乎也有一份莫名的愉悦。

灯光昏暗的酒吧没让台上的女孩注意到有个熟悉的人正在台下注视她，  
男孩默默地坐到了一旁的位子上，要了一杯cosmopolitan，  
细心品尝著那杯红色透明液体的味道，甜甜酸酸的，调的刚刚好，看来某人的手艺没有生疏，  
那个女孩留著棕色的过肩长发，穿著简单的白色T-shirt和深色牛仔裤坐在台上，  
她唱歌的神情，像是在唱歌自己的恋人听一样，  
不知道，她的恋人是不是也在听呢。

手牵手，1步2步3步4步地学习著这支舞蹈，  
学习如何让这爱，比他们说的更长久，  
希望这会是最真实的。

看似平凡又甜蜜的爱情，看来他们还在幸福的进行中。

不知不觉，一曲结束了，  
她以她招牌式的抿嘴而笑结束了那首歌走下台，坐到吧台边上。  
在吧台里的男生看见她坐了下来，马上递了一杯淡黄色的液体到她面前，  
“是柠檬水。”  
她抬头一看，对眼前的男生笑了笑，  
伸出修长的手指，冲眼前的人勾了勾，  
男生也像是已经知道她要做什么一样，笑著把脸凑到她面前，  
女孩身体往前倾了倾，把吻落到了男孩的额头上。  
“谢谢Dylan！”

“哎哟，我又要！我又要Dylan的柠檬水和我们Kaya的吻！”  
说这话的是坐在Kaya身边把他们的动作一览到底眼睛也没眨的Dexter。  
Kaya鄙视的望了他一眼，“闪边去。”  
“Dylan啊！你看你家亲爱的多狠心，叫我闪边去！人家伤心啊！”  
“拿，这里啦，慢慢喝。”  
Dylan怎么会那么偏心，只是Dexter的那杯柠檬水的弄得比较随便 XD  
没办法，  
这就是恋人和兄弟之间的差别。

“那我呢？”  
一把声音把三人的注意力换了一个方向，  
只有Dylan看起来比较淡定，笑著对他说“你不是点了一杯cosmopolitan嘛？”  
“这你也知道是我？”  
Thomas不得不佩服眼前的人。  
其实Dylan在听见有客人要点这杯饮料的时候，就大概猜到，也许他回来了，  
来Maze的人，很少会点Cosmopolitan，因为味道偏甜且酸，不是太多人能接受，但是他却情有独钟。  
“Thomas！你回来了！！！！”  
Kaya想也没想就扑了上去，  
面对这个从小的青梅竹马在她家男朋友面前还大模大样地挂在自己身上，  
要不是Dylan知道他们可以是那种完全不过电的兄妹关系，自己大概就被暴打了一顿。  
“是的，我回来了，想我吗？”  
“想死你了！怎么你不是说下个星期才回来的吗？？为什么提早了那么多啊？”  
Kaya用著严厉的语气却是兴奋的表情埋怨著眼前的人，  
“Surprise!!!是不是很Surprise？？？”  
他勾起嘴角，那久违的笑容温暖著其他人的心。  
“你不会是找到工作了吧？！？！”Dextor难以置信的望著她，  
难道这家伙抢手到还没回来就已经被签了？  
也对，有学历有样子有才华的设计师哪家公司不想要？  
“其实….我还没面试，想先懒一阵子~”  
Thomas无所谓的耸耸肩，  
“那好，那我们就先来玩几天吧！”

大伙突然安静了下来，  
“KiHong…”  
Dylan喊著的名字让其他人都静了下来，Thomas却在听见那个名字的时候，  
自己的心，似乎漏了几拍，  
他转过身望著站在他身后的KiHong，  
眼前的KiHong，不再像四年前那个自己总是看著他似乎无时无刻都穿著篮球运动服的男孩，拿著一颗篮球在篮球场上不慢一秒，不放过任何一个机会一直抢分进球，  
现在的他，穿著白色的休闲衬衫服，灰黑色外套，搭配著深蓝色的牛仔裤和帆布鞋，休闲不失帅气，  
他...还记得，曾经和自己说过的吗？


	2. Chapter 2

“Hi...Welcome Back”  
这是KiHong多久之后再次遇见Thomas，第一句和Thomas说的话，  
KiHong刚走进座位渐满的Maze，他惯性的走到吧台，  
今天也是那个和他们约定的晚上。  
他们约定了，每个星期有那么一天，KiHong会在这里帮忙免费驻唱，  
当是为了自己的死党Brian酒吧的生意着想，  
也当是为了完成自己另一个兴趣，唱歌。  
今晚，他没预想过，  
他没想过，他会在今晚出现。  
虽然Kaya告诉过自己“KiHong！他要回来了，你…你看看你想怎样，然后你看看他想怎样吧...”  
为什么Kaya那么说？  
皆因为...KiHong这家伙，四年来虽然青睐者不少，貌似也有看起来不错，和他应该也算是般配的人。  
貌似Brian说，KiHong也有一刻以為动心的人，  
但是，不够…  
是的，KiHong说，还不够。  
也许…都不比对他有的感觉来得强烈。

再次遇见他，  
本来规规矩矩的短发，那个曾经连刘海也没留的乖乖学生，  
身上的打扮已经不是当年自己看着那个穿着灰褐色校服外套，打着领带的高中生了，  
今天的他，留著长瀏海，穿着简单的白色T-Shirt外加黑色皮衣，灰白色的紧身牛仔裤和帆布鞋，  
不像以前的Thomas，但是又像是Thomas，  
有一种感觉他说不出来，  
也许就是有感觉，对Thomas才会有的独特感觉。

 

“咳咳，KiHong到了，就是说表演要开始了，那…那就让Thomas唱吧。”   
Kaya不怀好意的把演唱任务推给了Thomas。   
“什么？我怎么知道是什么歌？我唱不来！你自己唱吧~”   
Thomas看着Kaya，这家伙自己还不了解她的用意。   
本来单纯的自己跟得Kaya多都开始变得腹黑了。   
“本来是，但是假如你唱的话，怕你会不熟悉感觉，就换啊！你最喜欢的！”   
Kaya记得他最喜欢这首歌，自己也很喜欢，所以和Dylan和KiHong都分别唱过这首歌，这首歌的感觉也很好，   
重点是，他们两人以前也唱过。   
“这样也可以吗？” Thomas不解地望着她。   
“Why Not？我们这里很random的！”Kaya说的像个老板娘似的。   
“对啊！我相信你绝对比Kaya唱得好！”Dexter马上附和道。   
“死Dexter！”   
“是时候开始了，走吧！大家都久等了。”   
Dexter没理会Kaya的眼神攻击，马上窜到台上拿起麦克风说道   
“各位晚上好，我们今晚有一个特别嘉宾，他会和KiHong一起演唱,我们给点掌声他们吧！欢迎Thomas和KiHong！”   
台下的客人顺着Dexter伸出手势的方向，都望向了吧台的方向，   
热烈的欢迎这位特别嘉宾。   
还来不及反应的Thomas已经被Kaya拉到台上去了。   
把他拉到台中央的mic stand面前，悄悄地在他耳边说“相信感觉吧。”   
接着Kaya就走到他身后的电子钢琴后面，和Dexter交换了一个眼神，   
Kaya修长的手指在黑白色的琴键上开始舞动起来。   
那首动人的旋律已经开始了，   
Thomas低着头，闭上眼，双手握着麦克风，   
脑中开始划过那个午后的回忆。   
动人的歌声滑进了每个人的耳朵，   
[I've been living with a shadow over head.   
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed.   
I've been lonely for so long, trapped in the past i just can't seem to move on.] 

本来一直紧闭着眼睛的Thomas在听见KiHong的声音以后挣开了眼睛，   
他偷偷地瞄了他一眼，   
他是否还记的，他们当时一起听这首歌的心情？ 

[I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away.   
Just in case i ever need them again someday,   
I've been setting aside time, To clear a little space in the corners of my mind.] 

Thomas鼓起勇气，凭自己的感觉，   
和KiHong一起进入了chorus的合唱部分。   
[All i wanna do is a find a way back into love.   
I can't make it through with a way back into to love.   
Ooohhowoahh…]

 

自己唱得怎样，自己听得不是很清楚。  
到底自己唱到哪里了，自己也不是那么清楚，  
但是却像紧随自己多年的习惯一样，很自然的就接了下去，  
只是自己像是堕入了这首歌的旋律里，又像和这首歌是两个个体一样。

他记得，在那个暖洋洋的早晨，KiHong只是用一个阳光的笑容，就闯进了自己的世界。  
从此以后，  
每个团练的下午，和Dylan一起合唱的Kaya在和Dexter斗嘴打闹，几个人搞得整个音乐室闹哄哄的，  
而自己的双眼只充斥着他弹吉他时认真的身影。  
有时在自己自习结束的晚上，会碰见刚练球完毕的KiHong，  
每次的遇见，他都说“嘿，一起回家吧，反正...顺路。”

不久之后，他听见Kaya说“Thomas，期待恋爱的降临吧。别整天只会与书籍还有乐器為伍啊，那样的高中生活多无聊。”  
那时候他不懂，Kaya说的期待降临，他不知道为什么Kaya会那么说。  
虽然Thomas这种高中生的年纪，期待爱情是很正常的事情。  
毕竟Thomas长得好看，男生看起来他酷酷的，女生却也觉得他多了一份难以形容的可爱，  
性格好，有礼貌，成绩好，  
也算是一个有样貌有才华的学霸，在女生里也不乏人气。  
Thomas以為Kaya是催他谈恋爱了。  
这傢伙一定是不知道看了哪部小说漫画还是电影就开始胡说八道了。

爱情是什麼呢？  
是那种对一个人会怦然心动，看见对方会有强烈感觉的，可以称之為爱情吗？  
Thomas不是很确定，因為他没有谈过恋爱。  
Thomas不敢赌定，那时候的自己的愿望会成真。  
他想要的爱情，不如Kaya所说的的那样。  
他的这份爱，看起来像是禁忌之恋。  
只因为，他喜欢的人，同为男孩。  
他不知道，是哪个时候开始，他的眼睛总是不舍得从那个人身上移开。  
他不知道，是哪个时候开始，他想一直见到那个人。  
直到他在那个梦里，梦见自己。  
他被他禁锢在他和墙身之间，他的手攀上他的肩，放在他腰上的手又拴紧了一些。  
他的脸缓缓地靠近自己，亲昵地用鼻头点了点自己的鼻子，最后两双唇瓣没有了距离。

Thomas是被吓醒的。  
他没想过，他没想过这种感觉，原来蕴藏着这样的感情。  
他顿时有些害怕。他努力想要控制自己的感觉，可是他发现这一切原来已经超出自己的控制范围。  
他真的喜欢了他，KiHong。  
那个和自己已经相识超过十年的朋友，犹如家人一样亲密和熟悉，  
假如说Kaya是自己的青梅竹马好妹妹，那KiHong是自己童年的手足玩伴。  
假如Thomas踏错这一步，他害怕自己会失去全部。  
假如是这样失去KiHong的话，他宁可不要。  
虽然，他也从来没有得到过KiHong，  
但是也许只要可以站在他身边看着他笑，那对自己来说会不会也算是一种幸福？  
有些失去，他可能会无法承受。


	3. Chapter 3

那一天，是KiHong的生日，  
他的生日会，请来了熟悉的朋友，  
在Brian的酒吧办了个小聚会，  
生日主角——KiHong，  
酒吧老板+KiHong死党——Brian，  
Brian酒吧里的客串驻唱+他亲妹妹+KiHong的死党“兄弟”+Thomas的青梅竹马——Kaya，  
Kaya的倾慕者+兼职的酒吧调酒师——Dylan，  
KiHong的篮球队友+酒吧客串吉他手——Dexter，  
KiHong的篮球队友+很要好的弟弟+Brian的恋人——Eli，  
自然少不了，  
KiHong关心的男孩——Thomas。  
当然，酒吧还是照常营业的。

那天晚上，  
KiHong和Brian已经私下约定好了，  
他，KiHong准备了一个特别节目，  
需要借用他，Brian的酒吧驻唱环节大约十分钟的时间。  
以Brian的机智，怎么会看不出他的目的呢，  
他笑笑的点点头，这个地下交易就那么成交了。

在KiHong生日前两个星期，KiHong貌似一直都很忙，  
因为他很少参加团练，晚上也很少会在练球完毕以后送Thomas回家，  
但是Thomas也理解，  
KiHong，也会有自己的生活，也許他已經把一些時間留給別的事，別的人，自己也不该问些什么。  
也好，因为少了接触，他就不担心会被KiHong发现自己的这点秘密。  
也许，Kaya误会了。  
得到爱神眷顾的，不是Thomas，而是KiHong，  
只是KiHong一个。

 

“KiHong！快点说你的生日愿望是什么！！”Kaya和Dexter一起闹着KiHong说两个生日愿望。  
“呵呵~难道是在17岁的时候找到一个初恋？！？！啊！！！KiHong难道要开窍了！真神奇！”连Dylan也开始恶整KiHong了。  
KiHong鄙视的瞥了Dylan一眼，然后才缓缓说道，  
“是毕业以后考上一个好的大学还有世界和平，每个人都健康。”  
“Dude！这是什么东西啊！什么每个人都健康啊！现在是什么新年愿望吗？”  
Dexter开始损KiHong那既官方又老土也毫无新意的生日愿望了。

“嘿！闹够了，你们不要再损他了，今晚是人家的生日。”  
Brian识相的帮KiHong解围，  
自己则不慌不忙地走到自己的办公室把自己的贝斯拿了出来，  
经过KiHong身边时，还意味深长地看了KiHong和Thomas一眼，就笑着走上台了，  
搞得Thomas都莫名其妙的。  
接着KiHong也跟着走了上台，把放在一旁的电子钢琴推了出来。

“他是在干嘛？”Dexter不解的问道，  
“Who Knows，最近他貌似都很神秘。”Kaya在一旁看似不在意的回答，  
“Thomas，你知道吗？”Dylan突然悠悠地开口对坐在他对面的Thomas说道。  
Thomas看了台上的人一眼後，無奈地搖搖頭。天知道他和KiHong到底是有多久沒好好聊天了？他好像渐渐变得不了解KiHong了。  
台上的人很快就準備就緒，Brian已经拿起了架在mic stand上的麦克风，好听的声音就从酒吧的音响里传了出来，  
“大家晚上好，我是酒吧老板Brian，今晚是我的死党KiHong的生日，大家和他说句生日快乐，好不好？”  
Brian的话刚完毕，酒吧里的客人都配合地开始喧闹了。  
“今晚，KiHong准备了一个特别节目，送给一位朋友，请大家给点掌声，当做鼓励，好吗？”  
接着又是一阵欢呼和掌声，  
在台上的KiHong试过麦克风，调整好自己的呼吸以后，  
闭上眼睛，默默祈祷了几秒，  
希望自己的第三个生日愿望，可以实现。

 

随着KiHong的歌声开始响起，  
电子钢琴简单的混声伴奏也开始随之换进每个人的耳里，

[Baby I love U  
I love U  
I love U  
I have found the only one  
Only one  
That is meant for me  
U're always on my mind  
I'll go through whatever  
Me and U will ride into eternity]

KiHong的眼神，望向了Dylan他们坐着的那台桌子的方向。  
希望他，会知道。

渐渐的，Brian的贝斯也加入了那段旋律里,加入和声的部分让歌曲变得更有层次感。  
轻快的歌曲，歌词却像是单纯又深情的告白。

[(Baby I don’t know why)  
I'm telling stories in my head  
Now I can't sleep at night  
(And baby U donno why)  
Leavin' me tonight  
It just don't feel right  
But I can't wait til I'll be seeing U here again  
I'm tryin to break my insecurities so I can explain  
Everything I wanna say that I kept inside]

 

他突然想起，自己遇见Thomas的那一天，   
他是Kaya小学的死党。  
比起Kaya，KiHong其實是先認識Kaya的哥哥，Brian。  
那個比自己大三歲的大哥哥，  
小時候當他們是一起去家附近的同一個教會的，只是Kaya是後來才被父母帶著過去的。  
後來漸漸和Brian熟絡下來了，彼此的父母也會上門拜訪，大人們聚會，小孩們一起玩耍。  
也是後來到上了小學，他才認識Thomas。

他第一眼看見Thomas，  
金色的微捲髮加上圓鼓鼓的小臉，  
Thomas不胖，只是有點嬰兒肥的他看起來太可愛了，  
讓同齡的KiHong忍不住想要捏一捏他可愛的臉。  
他看起来文静乖巧的个性偏偏和那个男人婆Kaya很要好，   
但是庆幸，他出淤泥而不染。  
是的，那么多年来，他都觉得Thomas和Kaya是性别被调换了呢。   
“KiHong，我愿意当你的兄弟，不代表你可以一直损我！！！！！！！！！！”   
以上那段，当然不只是KiHong的内心独白那么简单，   
对Kaya，他超级毒舌，   
“兄弟就是拿来损的，你不懂吗？”KiHong总是有本事气得Kaya暴跳如雷，   
后来到了中學，地下乐队招私下招团员，经过几次改朝换代，   
他，Kaya，Dylan，Dexter和Thomas才凑成一个团。 

在他们队——里，Tranquil职务其实不会太明显，   
Dylan会弹钢琴、打鼓和作曲，   
Kaya会弹吉他、电子钢琴和和声   
Dexter会弹吉他、弹贝斯和rap，   
KiHong会弹电子钢琴、弹吉他和rap，   
Thomas会弹钢琴和弹贝斯。 

也许别人会说，他们少了谁都行，   
但是对Tranquil来说，他们少了谁都不行，   
那就是Tranquil给被人的独特感觉。 

 

话说回来...对于KiHong，   
时间久了，Kaya也习惯了，   
因为她知道，KiHong有时貌似有很娘的习惯，   
例如，他会准备很多纸巾，会带很多瓶水，   
其实只是KiHong运动量大，才需要自备那些东西，   
但是时间长了，KiHong也习惯一定要有那些东西在自己的背包里，   
但是Kaya当然不会放过损他的机会。   
“Sissy，你有没有纸巾啊？我的纸巾用完了。”   
KiHong这时候就会用他那双瞪大的黑眼睛一直瞪着她，   
“什么Sissy！！！你说什么！你在叫谁？”   
KiHong摆明就是在问废话，练习室里就他们两个人，其他人都还没到，当然是在说他了，   
“谁给我反应不就是在说谁咯！呵呵~”   
“Kaya！”   
“Yes！是不是很生气？但是你不能拿我怎样！”   
Kaya还不要死地冲着他扮鬼脸，气得KiHong想，要是Kaya不是女生，她就死定了。   
“我嘛，对我的Sissy兼兄弟很好的，至少，人家有帮你保守秘密哦！”   
Kaya嘴角扬起难以解读的弧度，自顾自地装伟大般在他身边说着。  
KiHong终究还是会有报应，只是时间的问题罢了。   
“我有什么秘密啊！你又会知道！”让你知道了就不是秘密啦==   
“Well！那也是的，不就是KiHong时常送Thomas回家嘛，我理解我理解~”   
“切，然后？这是秘密吗？我也送过你回家好不好？” 

说起KiHong干嘛会送Kaya回家？？   
还不是Dylan，他本来是想等Kaya自习结束了一起吃晚餐才送她回家的，但是他却临时被学生会的人抓住要忙这个忙那个，   
逼不得已就只好打电话给KiHong求救，   
让他替自己和Kaya说抱歉然后顺便送她回家，   
縱使那時候的Dylan和Kaya還不是戀人的狀態，當然只要有眼睛的人也看出來Dylan對Kaya特別「偏心」。  
怎麼「偏心」，自己去問Dylan吧。  
当然送回家這件事辦了，吃晚餐这件事情，KiHong自动省略了。 

“对啊！你也送过我回家耶~我和他是住隔壁的呢。但是哦~从学校到我家嘛，只需要十五分钟耶，但是每次哦，你们都搞了很久，快两个小时才送到家哦~你说，到底怎么啦？哎呀，真好奇~~”   
“明明就只是一个小时多一点点！”KiHong无意识地回答了这个问题以后就后悔了。   
“哦！是哦~那还有一个小时是去哪里了啊？”Kaya还要装作苦恼不解的问着他，   
“我…”KiHong这时已经越来越心虚了，  
那一个小时，不就是担心Thomas饿了，陪他去吃夜宵了嘛...  
虽然大多时候都是Thomas看着KiHong在吃，自己只是点杯饮料。

 

每次送Thomas回家，KiHong都挑自己练球结束，   
因为他不想让Thomas觉得自己很突兀，会吓着他。   
而且每次他都是趁他自习结束了，自己就马上闪人，和队友说是自己累了。   
那个时候，Dexter已经开始怀疑，   
Oh Please，KiHong的体力可是出奇地惊人，怎么可能那么快会累了？   
骗鬼都不信呢！   
这让一向不会多事的Eli也渐渐怀疑了，   
开始问身边的Dexter“Dude，KiHong去哪里啊？”   
“呵呵，不知道...”Dexter那个时候是还不知道，但是他某次和Kaya提起了，   
两个人经过一番讨论的出了结论，   
KiHong，他喜欢Thomas了！ ？  
虽然这个结论有些惊人，但是他们也觉得错不了多少。  
畢竟次數多了，難免讓他們覺得，這當中一定有除了送回家以外的一些什麼在悄悄發酵。

认识Thomas已经十年了，   
其实KiHong不相信什么一见钟情，   
他对Thomas，也不算是。   
只是Thomas给人的第一印象很好，   
安静斯文，有时还会犯傻，还挺可爱的，   
特别说冷笑话，明明大家都笑翻了，但是他还是一副酷酷的脸。  
他低著頭彈著貝斯，他那些凌乱的歌谱都重抄一篇，他不明白状况的时候会愣愣地站着发呆。   
Thomas的一点一滴，貌似默默吸引着他。   
KiHong其实说不出有什么择偶条件，只是觉得和Thomas相处感觉很舒服，   
当然，和Kaya相处也不错，只是在KiHong眼里，Brian是有个弟弟，不是有个妹妹。   
可是无法比较，毕竟Thomas是一个男生，

曾经，KiHong也被自己的想法吓了一跳。  
是的，他好像坠入爱河了。  
是的，他好像对哪个人有一种不一样的感觉。  
是的，那个人也和自己一样，是一个男生。  
喜欢同性并不是一件可耻的事情，KiHong也没有难以接受这样的事情。  
只是当他发现自己对一个同性有感觉的时候，自己真的很难不被自己的想法吓一跳。  
KiHong也沒有談過戀愛，所以他也不知道該怎麼確認自己的感覺。  
但是他也無法告訴誰他心裡的困惑，  
因為他不確定別人會怎麼想，他不確定Thomas知道了會怎麼想。  
是的，所以他也努力的说服自己，不要尝试逃避自己的感觉，不要尝试无视自己的感觉。  
至少，先了解，了解自己，了解对方。  
虽然，他一直都不清楚，Thomas吸引自己的，是什么。

 

是什么时候开始，觉得Thomas那样很好，   
KiHong不是很清楚，   
是什么时候开始，关心Thomas的一切，   
KiHong不是很清楚，   
是什么时候开始，对Thomas又不一样的感情，   
KiHong不是很清楚。 

不清楚，也对的，   
太清楚，就不是爱情了，不是吗？   
所谓能说出口的，那些爱的原因，其实都不是原因，   
只是自己把他的好甚至坏都美化了而已，   
也或者说，只有自己能看得见那个人的好，因为自己愿意去了解，   
也许KiHong，就是从愿意去了解开始。


	4. Chapter 4

不知不觉，一曲已经结束了，  
Thomas看着台上的人，拔起Mic stand上的麦克风,  
KiHong的声音传进了每个人的耳里，  
“我...唱完了，呵呵...”  
KiHong一句没头没脑的话，让全场都大笑起来，  
Kaya和Dexter更是笑得差点滚在地上，这样的KiHong，他们像看见了奇观一样。  
“我...其实有一句话，一直很想说，只是之前一直没有勇气，希望现在那个人已经收到我的话了。”  
他的视线停留了在他们惯常的那一桌，也发现原来Eli也来了。  
但是他的视线最后停留在了金发少年身上。

Thomas看着台上的KiHong望向他们这一桌，他们这一桌只有Dylan,Dexter,Eli还有Kaya。而他们这一桌唯一的一个女生，只有Kaya。  
他嘴角扬起一个旁人无法理解的弧度站了起来，转过身。  
“Thomas，你去哪里啊？”  
坐在他身边的Kaya拉了拉他的袖子，这种关键时刻是要去哪里！  
“没事，去个厕所。”  
Thomas努力地掩饰自己的情绪，不希望被发现一些什么，可是脚却走向大门的方向。  
Kaya也没来得及拉住他。

对，他害怕了。  
他无法无视自己对KiHong的感觉，他无法告诉KiHong自己的感觉，他无法看着KiHong向别人告白，就算那个人是和自己很要好的Kaya。  
至少不要在他面前，做出亲密的举动，他会难过的。

KiHong望着站起身离开的Thomas，心里慌了，突然都忘了该怎么反应。  
“嘿，追啊，笨蛋！”  
站在他身旁的Brian冷不防地踹了KiHong一脚，就担心力度太小没把他踹醒。  
当他知道KiHong喜欢Thomas的时候，  
先是震惊，对，是震惊。  
并不是因為KiHong暗恋的对象是Thomas，一个和他们一样同為男生的存在而感到震惊，  
而是难得感情神经有些迟钝的KiHong知道这是发生什麼事情并且他也自己好好思考过一遍。  
这让Brian默默在心裡為KiHong按like。  
谢天谢地，笨蛋开窍，希望情路顺利啊。

KiHong也顾不上和Brian说什么，跟着刚才Thomas离开的方向跑了出去。

望着台下面面相觑的知情人士和开始议论纷纷起来的客人，  
Brian这个老板还是有良好的临场应变能力的。  
“嘿！真正的节目，现在开始！我们有请我们的Kaya和Dylan到台上来。今晚Dylan不会是Maze的调酒师，而是大家的表演嘉宾！”  
在台下被点名的两个人顿时石化，说好的节目流程可不是这样的！

 

今天是周六，本来附近也有一些Pub和Club围绕着的小街上人潮渐渐多了起来，  
KiHong跑出Maze以后，也没立刻找到Thomas。  
他站在原地看了几眼，努力找着那一头他熟悉的的耀眼金色头发。  
好一阵子，KiHong才发现了Thomas，  
他追了上去，喊着他，可是他却没有回应。

 

“嘿！Thomas，怎么啦？你要去哪里啊？”  
好不容易才越过人群，一手搭在他的肩上，  
他回过头的时候，看见的是他一脸惊讶的神情。

是的，Thomas没想到KiHong现在会出现在他面前。  
他出了Maze其实自己一直在脑补KiHong向Kaya告白的画面，  
KiHong深情地望著Kaya，Kaya高兴地往KiHong脸上亲下印记，表示应允。  
画面美好得他无法继续想像。  
想著想著，他的心就堵了，眼泪也忍不住地在眼眶裡打转。  
“里面有点吵，所以想出来透透气，没事。”  
Thomas努力地笑着，希望不会让KiHong看出自己的不妥。

KiHong看见他有些不妥的表情，不明白他到底发生了什麼事情，拉着Thomas的手。  
“跟我来。”  
手心传来的温度，让Thomas有些失神，  
都忘了现在KiHong或许应该在Maze裡，坐在Kaya身边。

“真的不需要出去找一找他们吗？”  
坐在Brian身边的Eli一脸担心地望著Brian，Eli只是受邀来KiHong的生日，也是刚知道原来KiHong安排了一个特别节目，但是看状况也知道KiHong要告白，然后Thomas跑了？  
“他们的事情，我们就别插手了”  
Brian握著手裡的酒杯，看不出在想什麼。  
希望他们会好好的，不管最后的答案是Yes or No。

 

KiHong拉着Thomas穿越了几条街。  
周末的晚上，街道满满的都是人潮，  
移动有一些困难，但是KiHong拉着Thomas的手一直没有放开过。  
Thomas现在什么都无法感觉，只是因為望著眼前的人。  
他身前这个黑发男孩健硕的背影，爱运动的他晒得一身麦色的健康肤色。  
他的背影依旧是那么好看，和他相比，自己好像还挺瘦弱的。  
不知道他要带自己去哪里，自己什么也想不了，他只可以感觉到这个手心有些暖暖的温度。  
他想贪婪地自己记下这个温度，是属于他，KiHong的温度。

不知道走了多久，身边都没了人。  
KiHong放慢了脚步，但是牵着Thomas的手却不知道是忘了放开还是不想放开，他的手心现在还是可以感觉得到Thomas指尖有些冷的温度。  
刚才太紧张了。  
看见Thomas头也没回地走出Maze，KiHong就慌了，  
他只想找到他，他想要拉着他，他不要他离开。  
所以他一直牵着他，也不知道要去哪里，他只知道，只要他是在自己身边的，那就可以了。

KiHong没预警地停了下来，Thomas没留神地撞到他的背上，他松开了自己的手。  
“对不起，我不该突然停下来的。”  
KiHong转过身望着那个和自己差不多高却一直低着头没看自己的人，有一丝担心。  
他却不知道，Thomas此刻在想的是：他松开手，那个温度没了。  
“没事”

 

Thomas一眼也没看KiHong，转过身，坐到了路边，把背影留给了KiHong。  
他读不懂Thomas此刻的心情。  
他跟着坐到他身边，两人就那么安静地坐了好一阵子。  
KiHong也是要煎熬死了，他从来不知道和Thomas独处连说句话都是那么困难的事情。  
“刚才...”我有话想对你说的。  
KiHong想说这句，但是Thomas却早他一步把话拦了下来，“你现在不应该在这里。”  
“什么？”  
“我好很多了，你先回去吧。”  
是的，Thomas该感激，KiHong注意到他的不妥，以致于连告白那么重要的事情也中断了，跑了出来找自己。  
但是，Thomas不想要这种关心。  
“可是你...”  
KiHong不解地望着他，他不明白為什麼Thomas好像不开心。  
“快回去吧今天的主角，你的生日怎麼可以少了你呢？”  
Thomas努力地挤了一个笑容给KiHong，可是很快的又别开了脸，  
“我等下会自己回去的”  
从来没试过，自己会那么不想见到身边这个人，就算之前那段难熬的日子也一样。  
但是现在他害怕自己的秘密会在对上他那双眼一瞬间完全崩塌。  
他努力地忍着·，希望那些已经在打转的眼泪不会流下来。

Thomas很坚决，KiHong顿时也不知道该怎麼吧。他不知道為什麼Thomas有些奇怪。  
“那你自己小心点，我先回去了”  
“ok”  
KiHong望著Thomas的侧脸，他忍住了不再去追问。也许他今天心情不好，那就先不说吧。

Thomas不知道KiHong离开了多久，直到他转过头，已经看不见KiHong的背影去。  
他重重地嘆了口气，希望他没有发现自己的不妥。

也不知道是不是老天在和Thomas开玩笑，他刚从口袋里掏出手机发了短信不久，街道上就滴滴答答地开始下起小雨来。晚上的洛杉矶，除了酒吧区，基本上都不会有什麼人。Thomas没在意自己被雨水打湿的身体，不管自己这样淋雨是不是会生病，就那麼慢慢地走回家，也许这样他可以冷静一些。

 

当KiHong回到Maze的时候，其他人已经坐到他们惯常的角落位子上。  
Dexter看见他没什么笑容的表情，也不知道该不该和他说，  
虽然今天的特备节目他们事前是不知道内容，就知道有这一回事，但是他大概和Thomas闹得不愉快吧？  
“KiHong，Thomas说他先回家了。”  
其他人听见了也只是默默地望着KiHong，他皱了皱眉头没有说话。  
这是第一次，他没听见Thomas对他说生日快乐。

眼前突然出现了一支啤酒，他抬起头才发现是Brian。  
望着KiHong落寞的表情，谁也没敢开口，所以Brian先打破沉默了。  
“被拒绝了？”  
KiHong低着头没回答Brian，看得Brian自己也跟着着急了，语调也不自觉提高了。  
“你怎麼了？”  
“我没有和他说”  
“為什麼？你追出去就是要和他说啊！”  
Brian也不知道该不该生气，他准备了那么久不就是要和他告白吗？该不会是最后临阵退缩吧？  
坐在他身边的Eli，轻轻地回握了他牵着自己的另一只手，示意他不要再说了。  
“Brian,这裡人多...”  
KiHong看了一眼其他人，再看看Brian示意他不要再说了，其他人都不知道,他一厢情愿地以為。

“相信我，我没说他们也可以猜得到，是吧？”  
本来望著KiHong的Brian把视线转到其他四个人身上，回答他的是Dexter和Kaya不作声的点头示意，Dylan胆怯地抬起手，  
“我...想我应该知道发生什麼事情吧？”  
他把眼神投到Brian身旁的Eli身上。  
“Eli你...”  
“不是Brian说的，我和Dylan一样，刚知道？或者说完全搞懂发生什麼事情”  
KiHong以為他只要不承认的话，Kaya怎麼说也不能怎样，他以为只有Brian知道。他像是被打垮了一样摊在沙发的背靠上，  
“Shit!”  
“Hey dude，我们不是傻的，你那麼明显，可能Thomas也懂了？”  
Dexter没好气地翻了个白眼。  
Oh Please Oh Please Oh Please,KiHong算是一个喜怒形于色的人，尤其是这群人认识了他那么久。  
对他的个性了解+蛛丝马迹得到的猜测，答案再明显不过。  
“不是...吧？他....知道？”  
所以刚才Thomas离开是因为不想要接受自己的告白吗？

他望着窗外下起的小雨，像他现在的心情有些蓝蓝的。  
所以，他是真的被Thomas讨厌了吗？他被自己喜欢的人讨厌了吗？


	5. Chapter 5

浴室里泛起一阵阵雾气，热水唦唦地從花灑裡流出來。Thomas抱着腿坐在浴缸里，自己的眼泪被打在自己皮膚上的热水悄悄地帶走。  
今天，是KiHong的生日。  
也是今天，他失恋了。  
他喜欢的KiHong谈恋爱了，他谈恋爱的对象是Kaya。  
他想起了刚才他在台上傻傻的那一笑，和一年前触动自己的那一笑，一样那么耀眼。  
只是从今以后，他的笑容，不再是自己可以觊觎的了。  
从今天起，他是Kaya的了。  
刚才手心那个温暖的温度，一直都不屬於自己。

曾经在无数个夜里，他梦见过很多次，很多个不一样的KiHong。  
他梦见过他们小时候第一次见面，那一年他们都七岁。  
这个韩国来的小孩，单眼皮的小黑胖子。  
小时候是长得有点丑，Thomas的第一印象是这样的。

每天总是见着的人，确实很难发现彼此每一天都有些小改变的微妙变化。  
小黑胖子转眼就成为了篮球校队，因为长期的户外运动，造就了他健硕的身形和健康的麦色肌肤。  
本来的婴儿肥男孩也变成了成绩优异的学霸，婴儿肥被甩走了，那张可爱的脸却也迷倒不少学姐。  
两个都是走到哪里都可以吸引别人目光的万人迷。  
而Thomas不知道什么时候开始，悄悄窃喜，自己和他是亲密的朋友。  
他一直认为这只是一种超越朋友的兄弟情。

直到他梦见自己，悄悄出现在只剩下他一个人的第二班課室裡，他和自己一樣穿着灰褐色的校服外套，只是他却趴在桌子上睡着了。  
窗外传来的一阵阵带春意的凉风，涼風打在自己臉上很舒服，微暖的阳光打在他身上，他悄悄地走到他身边，蹲了下来。  
他的呼吸很均匀，似乎睡得很熟，没发现有人在他身边一样。  
他安靜地望著他那个似乎风吹雨打万年不倒的黑髮造型，高挺的鼻梁，微翘的睫毛，一点一点地....最后视线停在了他深色的唇瓣上。  
他微微踮起脚，身体向前倾，把吻印在他的唇上。

其實這才是Thomas的第一個夢，一個他曾經以為只是一場無厘頭的夢。  
他醒來之後也忍不住翻了自己白眼，這發育期出現的夢境也太奇怪了。  
他把一切歸咎於荷爾蒙變化帶來的後遺症，亂作夢。

直到後來，幾次普通的夢，一些亂七八糟卻止於正常活動的夢境。Thomas其實也沒太在意。他不太相信發夢這回事。  
但是那一次，他又夢見了KiHong。  
他把他按在牆上，握著自己的後項，狠狠地吻著自己，彼此努力地回應著激烈的吻，自己也收緊了手臂讓彼此沒有一絲距離。自己可以感觉到夢裏两人迫切的回應。他啃咬自己的頸部，環在自己腰間的手伸進了自己的白色校服裡。  
他沙哑的声音縈繞在自己耳邊，让自己着迷，  
“Thomas,I want you”  
他感覺到他把手伸進了自己的校裤裡。

Thomas醒了，被徹底驚醒了。睡意蕩然無存。  
這到底是什麼？  
他才發現自己下身一片濕淋淋的。  
Shit！  
神經病！這不可能！  
但是這發生了。  
他又夢見了KiHong，他夢見他們在接吻，他夢見他說他要他。

這樣的夢，不只一次那麼剛巧。  
他夢見了好幾次，他緊緊地把自己禁錮在他身下，他狠狠地吻著自己，他感覺到他在自己身體裡的律動。  
夢境是太真實了吧？  
他每次都會驚醒，又該換床單了。

曾經Thomas以為自己是不是有些什麼問題？  
為什麼就夢見了這些？  
他不排斥同性戀，只是為什麼對象是KiHong？  
就算这一切只是梦，但是却感觉他好像是在侵犯着自己的好朋友一样，让他充满愧疚感。

那時候，自己很害怕和KiHong有任何肢體接觸，就算外人看來這根本就只是好兄弟之間的勾肩搭背。  
以至於很多時候，他面對KiHong的肢體接觸，他都會頓時僵硬，不知道該怎麼回應。  
就像那時候和大家去看籃球校隊比賽，隊長是KiHong，隊員還有Eli和Dexter。  
那个穿着深蓝色7号球衣的男孩在篮球场里灵敏地传接着篮球，认真的男孩最帅，Thomas也是认同的，  
这时候的KiHong，格外好看。  
自己身边那些刺耳的尖叫声视乎也对Thomas想的表示认同般地附和着。

不意外，他們又拿下了這一屆的聯賽冠軍，又是一陣陣的歡呼，Kaya和Dylan先從觀眾席跑到籃球場裡，自己緩緩地跟在身後。  
看著他們抱在一團，是的，不管是KiHong和隊友們還是KiHong和Kaya和Dylan，都是兩個人以上的擁抱。  
突然，他發現了站在他们身后的自己，他笑著往前了幾步，一把把自己抱在他懷裡，  
“我們贏了！”  
他不知道他們剛才抱在一團的時候，KiHong是不是也一樣那么激動，因為他抱著自己的力度有些大，自己剛舉到他腰間的手有些迟疑，在自己不知道該不該回應的時候，他放開了自己，勾著自己的肩膀，”嘿！大家一起去慶祝！第五街地漢堡店？怎麼樣？Thomas說不錯喔。”

应该没人发现吧？  
希望，他沒發現自己剛才有些緊繃的神情吧。他緊張了。

 

一切一切，Thomas來不及消化，那些有些荒謬的夢代表什麼的時候。  
他又夢見了他，這次沒有擁抱，沒有熱吻，沒有靠近。  
但是他卻感覺得到自己撲通撲通的心跳，甚至可以感觉到自己的脸开始发烫，  
“我喜欢你”  
自己面前的人噗地笑了出来，带点鄙视地眼神让他不寒而栗，“别开玩笑了，过分了，就恶心了。”

又一次，Thomas再次从梦中惊醒。  
那不是真的，那只是一场梦。  
可是，为什么自己的心那么痛？  
梦里的那句[我喜欢你]是自己那么久以来没有发现的感情吗？  
那...那句[恶心]，会不会真的是他心里的想法？

一次两次三次，  
那些梦不是重复的录影带，只不过是一幅幅一样的大纲但改变了演出手法的剧本。  
依旧有他对他悄悄的观察，依旧有他对他霸道的拥吻，依旧有他对他激情的需要，没有变。  
那么多次的[我喜欢你]，他没有得到过一次[我也是]。

这一切都措手不及，让Thomas来不及阻止，他原来已经很喜欢KiHong。  
他，無法再怪荷爾蒙作祟。  
只是，他不行，他不可以告白。  
假如梦真的是一种潜意识，那也许他的拒绝是自己害怕的事情。  
他害怕，那些鄙视会成真。  
他害怕，他再也无法像现在一样，在他身边。

他知道自己很疯狂，所以他一直都没有告诉过别人，他这个疯狂得让人侧目的小秘密。  
他疯狂地喜欢上了他认识了快十年的好朋友，那个曾经自己以为会是一辈子的好兄弟。  
他不可以告诉谁，他也不打算告诉谁。  
梦里的痛让他清醒，就算他多疯狂地喜欢着KiHong，  
这不过是一场无法被实现的爱情，一场以他自己为单位的单向爱情。  
但是那又怎样？  
他知道他已经无法逼迫自己不喜欢他，那自己就继续喜欢他吧，让自己悄悄地死心眼地暗恋他。

Thomas挣扎了许久才说服自己，喜欢自己的兄弟也不是什么可怕的事情。  
他挣扎了许久才说服自己，就算他的喜欢得不到回应，那也没关系，因为他还是他最要好的兄弟。  
也许一切就这样，让他暗地里这样守护自己的爱情就够了，直到KiHong有自己守护的人为止。  
Thomas知道这一天总会来的，他知道这样下去，痛的还是自己，但是他控制不了自己，唯有让自己继续任性吧。  
就如那些没有预警却反复出现，疯狂又出格的梦一样。

只是这一天终究来了，他想守护的人，有了想守护的人。  
而他，终究剩下自己一个人。

他以为只要提早说服自己，提醒自己，让自己有心理准备，那这一切到来的时候，自己也不会太措手不及。  
只是他现在才发现，他无法祝福他，他无法看着他对别人笑，他无法看着他对别人亲昵，他无法看着他对别人说爱。  
原来梦还是不一样的。  
他现在比梦里更痛，痛得无法呼吸。

I am sorry,KiHong.  
不是现在。  
我会祝福你的，只是不是现在。


	6. Chapter 6

無法避免的，Thomas前一晚隨便洗了洗隨時擦了擦頭髮就上床了。  
但是他睡不好。  
他，又夢見了KiHong。  
只不過這一次的梦里還多了一個人，Kaya，  
但是他们似乎没有发现自己的存在。  
夢裡和他自己的腦補的情節沒有太大差異。  
兩個人靠得很近，唇與舌之間的追逐。  
他溫柔地對著她笑，寵溺的眼神是他從來沒見過的。

這一次，換了個人。  
不再是自己偷偷觀察他，不再是他吻著自己，不再是他需要自己。  
也許他也不再需要經歷被他拒絕的夢。  
梦里的自己心痛得快窒息，眼泪也止不住了。  
在梦里的眼泪径直地泪流满面，而现实里的眼泪也忍不住悄悄地被他埋在枕头里。

第二天醒来的迎接自己的是剧烈的头疼，带着湿气入睡的他果然生病了。  
今天是父母出差到欧洲的日子，接下来两个星期都会只有Thomas一个人在家。  
母亲出门前还在Thomas房门外叮嘱他，家人不在身边的日子要好好地照顾自己。  
回应她的是Thomas迷糊的声音，以为自家儿子大概还在睡梦中，也没有打扰就离开了。  
Thomas是学霸，也是个不会让别人担心的孩子。  
发烧的他迷迷糊糊地爬起床，到了厨房倒了杯水，找了两颗退烧药啃了又继续倒头睡觉。

而这一边被病魔打到的人大概没发现自己看上疑是去是人间蒸发的状况让隔几条街的人担心死了。  
“Kaya，你....你看见Thomas吗？他没回我短信，Dexter说昨天他回复了他的短信以后他就没有反应了”  
电话另一头KiHong紧张兮兮的语气让Kaya忍不住白眼都翻了几圈。  
“Dexter好像就回他ok，请问Thomas有什么好回复的？你想太多了。”  
“会不会是他出了什么事？”  
“你觉得他可以出什么事== ”  
Kaya想不到到一个17岁，法定上成年年龄的一个大男生晚上回家可以出什么事情==  
“我不知道，就担心啊！会不会是被打劫什么的？”  
“嘿！KiHong！我第一次觉得你是一个白痴！可以不要想这种事情吗？== 刚才我看见Mr Sangster两夫妻出门，他们的样子没看出来有什么不妥，所以Thomas应该是没事，行了吧？”  
“可是他没有回我。”  
“他可能在睡觉==”  
要是翻白眼是一种功夫，Kaya现在已经练得炉火纯青的地步了，电话里的KiHong Lee到底是不是自己认识的那个啊？天啊！Give me a break please!

“会不会是...他故意不回我？”  
按照Kaya那么说的话，Thomas应该是没事的。那假如是这样的话，Thomas不回Dexter是因为没有什么可以接话的原因，那他不回自己，是不是因为选择性不回复？  
他不懂淋着雨回家的Thomas的手机就在昨天已经宣告死亡了。  
“Enough!!你那么担心你就自己去他家找他！不要再问我了！你们的事情我不管啦！就这样！bye！”  
Kaya已经受不了电话那一头感觉是在自言自语没把她的话听进去的笨蛋，她也不打算走这趟浑水。

嘟——嘟——嘟——  
电话的另一头已经被切断，KiHong沮丧地坐在自己的床边，望着手机里没有得到回复的短信还有电脑上对方的skype账号显示灰色的下线状态让他无尽地焦虑。  
他是不是故意不回复自己？  
那他为什么不回复自己？

左思右想都想不出答案，也许正确来说他不知道哪个才是真正的答案，直到他从当事人口中的以前。  
那一头没有抹上发胶有些塌下来的黑发此时成了他宣泄的对象，就差被他抓成秃头了。  
“啊！到底是为什么啊！”  
男孩无奈地瘫在床上，现在的他还是有些担忧，但是他尝试说服自己，先别想太多，再看星期一怎么办吧。  
是的，唯有这样。  
也许，他真的还在睡觉吧。  
Thomas是个爱睡觉的小懒虫，这个时间点还在睡觉对他来说一点也不稀奇。

自己生病自己照顾自己，星期一上学的时候完全就看不出是生病初愈的样子，看来IQ高分的他，在日常生活上的自理能力这一项分数还是蛮高的，这个学霸也太完美了？  
KiHong经过第一班看见他满心期待的金发少年的时候总算松了口气。  
自己这两天因为总是睡睡醒醒的，没睡好，今天还差点迟到了，所以也没机会和Thomas见面。  
等等下课的时候，一起去食堂吃饭吧，就像以前一样。

KiHong班的历史老师总是喜欢迟下课，好不容易老师舍得离开了，他看了眼在门外等他，Dexter和Kaya的Eli和Dylan，就是没看见Thomas的身影。  
“Thomas说他先去图书馆了。”  
刚下课的时候，Thomas就拿了一堆书，留下一句话给Dylan和Eli，也没有管他们是不是听见自己说什么，也没有给他们的机会回答他就消失了，还好Eli听见了Thomas说什么。  
“他不吃饭吗？”  
“大概是吧”  
Dylan无所谓地耸耸肩。  
“他又不是小孩子，你可以不要过分担心吗？”  
Kaya又忍不住翻了白眼，心里忍住了想掐死KiHong的欲望。  
“Guys，再不去食堂，就找不到位子坐了”  
站在Kaya身后的Dexter已经不想听这堆人站在课室门口讨论为什么Thomas不吃午饭，他还想要吃呢！

一行人来到食堂的时候，可以看到的空位就五根手指可以数完。  
大家立刻散开去买了食物再集合。  
最快买好的KiHong很快地就找到了一个位子，  
那个金发少年旁边的位子，他拿着托盘走到他身边，“嘿，还以为你去图书馆了。”  
KiHong没有发现金发少年拿着叉子的手微微地颤抖，他说话的语气听不出任何情绪“饿了，所以吃了再去。”  
KiHong坐了下来，就看见另外两个在四处张望，他抬着手向他们的方向喊着“Eli，Kaya，这里！”  
金发少年抬头看见走了过来的两个人，随便扒了两口自己餐碟里的薯条，在他们坐下来以前拿起自己的餐碟站了起来，  
“我先去图书馆了。”  
“可是Thomas你还没吃完”  
KiHong望着Thomas餐碟里的食物，凭着酱汁的痕迹，大概可以猜出来他剩下至少一半的食物。  
“我饱了，你们慢慢吃。”  
Thomas看似尴尬地对Eli和Kaya笑了笑就转身把碟子放到收纳处，抱着手上的参考书走向另一个方向离开了食堂。

“Thomas那么快就走了？”  
刚走过来的Dylan和Dexter只看见Thomas的背影。  
“他，是不是真的讨厌我了？”  
不知道为什么，KiHong觉得Thomas在躲着他。  
“他说他手机坏了，不是故意不回复你的吧”  
Dylan看着一脸落寞的KiHong，希望这样消息对他来说算是个小安慰。  
经历了刚才那一幕的Eli和Kaya也不知道该说什么，确实Thomas看上去有点奇怪，但是说不出哪里奇怪。

 

自从星期一Thomas吃完午饭赶着去图书馆那天开始，Thomas下课总是不见人，放学再也没有留校自习。  
对此，无疑让KiHong更加神经质。  
然而事情的发展一件比一件震撼，除了Thomas说作为学校代表而好好准备全国比赛，所以暂停乐队的团练。过了几天，Dylan带来了更劲爆的消息，  
“你说什么？”  
当然，除了KiHong，在练习室里的Kaya和Dexter同样也很惊讶。  
“他这个周末就会搬来我家。”  
“为什么？”  
Dexter也不禁疑惑，Thomas搬去Dylan家的用意。

 

说到惊讶，Dylan绝对不比KiHong夸张多少，毕竟他是受害者。他还记得当时的状况，那是去团练之前，Thomas拉住了背起背包准备离开的Dylan。

“What？”  
Dylan一度以为自己幻听。  
“我说，我想问能不能搬到你家住，到考试结束为止吧。”  
Thomas沒好氣地望著眼前似乎有些過度驚訝的表情，雖然有些唐突，但是他這表情也太誇張了吧.  
“Are you serious?”  
“认识我那么久了，我还骗过你吗？我会付房租的。”  
Thomas笑着望着眼前有点惊慌失措的Dylan，自己也不是那么可怕吧？  
“不是钱的问题，只是...为什么？”

“下个月就是全国比赛了，接下来还有考试，希望可以专心准备。而且你家也很靠近学校。”  
“Eli家...更靠近...吧？”  
他们几个人之间住的地方要说最靠近学校的是Eli家吧！他家最多是第二靠近的？Eli家最靠近啊。天，现在Dylan开始担心KiHong會不會殺了自己？  
“其他人都是和父母住，我不想打扰到大人们，所以....”  
Thomas一脸你了解吧的样子让Dylan无法反驳，結果神差鬼使地，他答應了...  
“那....你想什么时候搬过来？”  
“这个周末，你方便吗？”  
“哦，好吧。”  
Dylan想，我也不能说不，你的表情就是一脸我一定不会拒绝，那我也乖乖听话没拒绝了@@

“就是这样”  
“你怎么就答应了？”Kaya看了一眼那张无奈的脸，语气有些不悦，但是没有人察觉出来。  
“嘿，他说的理由好像都是对的，我无法拒绝啊！”  
是的，Dylan是一个很容易被说服的人，况且学霸的话没有一丝可以击破的漏洞，自己只好弃械投降。  
这间屋子是叔叔让他住下来的，父母在他还是初中生的时候离异以后搬到别的州，只是Dylan没有想要离开这里打算，长期在国外的叔叔就当是有个人帮忙看顾自己的屋子，房租就免了，但是水电要自己负责，所以虽然父母还是会给自己零用，但是Dylan也会抽空到Brian的酒吧兼职调酒，当赚一点外快。  
那么大的房子一个人住确实是有点过于安静，可能有多一个人和自己住也是好的吧。  
和Thomas一起住，应该也不会发生什么事情吧？


	7. Chapter 7

那一天，也许让彼此走得更远。  
那一天，KiHong和Eli提早回来学校，距离练球时间还有半小时，其他人也还没到。  
两个人走到了食堂外放置的自动贩卖机，买了两瓶运动饮料，坐在了旁边的长凳上。  
“哥，你和他怎样了？”  
Eli是一个从韩国移民过来的跳级生，大伙一起的时候，他都直呼KiHong的名字。但是私底下，Eli还是比较喜欢把KiHong这个比他大一岁的男孩唤作哥，自然地会用韩语交谈，感觉比较有亲切感。  
兩人同样穿着深蓝色球衣，坐在KiHong身边的Eli望了一眼他拿着手里的运动饮料发呆的表情。

“他？”  
发呆的KiHong一时没反应过来Eli说的他是在指谁。  
“Thomas。”  
“不知道，我不知道。”  
提起Thomas，KiHong皱紧了浓眉，自从生日会那天他提早离开以后，感觉他最近总是在躲着他。不知道为什么，难道是因为他真的知道了自己喜欢他吗？  
“哥，不想说的话，也没关系。”  
“不是的，是我真的不知道，我很久没有见到他了”  
他真的已经三个星期都没有好好和Thomas见过面说过什么，短信他总是冷冷的回复着自己，他确实有理由忙，但是更多的是KiHong觉得他想要躲开自己。  
“你没有问看看Kaya吗？”  
Kaya和Thomas是青梅竹马，有什么应该会和Kaya分享吧？  
“不了，上次我还被Kaya骂了，可能她也真的不知道。”  
想起上次Kaya气冲冲地挂电话，他也不敢再问Kaya了，何况现在见Thomas最多的，除了同班的Eli，就剩下Dylan了。  
“那...哥不告白了吗？哥很喜欢他不是吗？”  
本来Eli也真的没察觉，KiHong開始縮短練球的時間，是因為Thomas，或者说他们可能没人想过会是Thomas。  
有一天他刚练完球回家洗澡了，去Brian家找Brian的路上时候，在他们那条街的路口就看见KiHong和Thomas的背影，两个人似乎在说着一些什么，也没发现在后面的Eli。  
但是Eli是分明看见了，KiHong望着Thomas的侧脸，眼神里的那种感觉，那不是对朋友的眼神。  
“连Kaya也感觉得到，你觉得他会知道吗？”  
“Kaya嘛，女生心思比较细腻，主要是哥你什么都写在脸上，不难猜。”  
Eli笑着望着那个看起来很烦恼的人，自从初中开始认识KiHong就知道他是一个这样的人，一直都没变。其实这样也是好的吧，也许就是因为和这样的人相处不需要互相猜忌。  
KiHong低着头没有回答，越是那么说，他越是觉得Thomas是故意躲开他的。

 

“嘿，Thomas，你要去哪里？”  
楼梯间响起一把陌生的英国腔，KiHong听见Thomas的名字没由来地紧张，那个人口中的Thomas是他思念的那个Thomas吗？

本来刚和其他代表学校的同学还有带队老师开会确认明天出发学术十项全能全国赛前的最后检查，结束后Thomas打算来自动贩卖机买罐饮料，结果在楼梯间就听见了KiHong还有Eli的声音。  
他没听见Eli提起自己的名字，他只听见他们一直说Kaya。  
Thomas听不懂韩语，他只听见他们的话题里出现了好几次Kaya的名字。  
看来KiHong是很喜欢Kaya。  
Thomas的心开始隐隐作痛，自己果然还没准备好，祝福你。

直到Asa的声音把自己拉了回来。  
“嘿，Asa….我...想去办公室和老师拿点东西。”  
“那我陪你去吧。”  
Asa和Thomas肩並肩一起下了楼梯，Thomas假装不知道KiHong和Eli就坐在长凳上。  
“Thomas，你的头发乱了”  
走了幾步，在迴廊上，Asa搭着Thomas的肩膀让他停下来，帮Thomas整理着被风吹乱的金发。  
坐在长凳上的KiHong看得一清二楚，那个叫Asa的男生靠得很近，Thomas也乖乖地站着让他整理头发，没有抗拒。

“好了，走吧。”  
黑发男孩沖望着比自己矮几份的金发少年露出燦爛的笑容，Thomas淡淡地笑着，点了点头就一起离开了。

直到他们的背影消失了，Eli看了一眼KiHong，身边的人还是死死地盯着刚才那两个人停下来的地方。  
哎，Brian啊，看来KiHong哥的爱情会有点棘手。  
他的直觉，Thomas的冷落已经很棘手了，這個黑发英国男孩Asa，初中开始就移民来美国，但是去年才转校过来，他們學生會今年的新生，看来不会是一个同学那么简单。

 

當Dylan洗好澡從浴室出來的時就聽見了開門聲，進來的是Thomas，還有...那個學生會的新生，Asa？哪门子的搭配？  
“Hi...Welcome home…Asa怎么会在这里？”  
“他说顺路回家就送我回家了，wait，你们认识？”Thomas有些惊讶原来Dylan认识Asa。  
“我没说过吗？我今年刚加入学生会，没想到会在这里看见我们的学生会主席。”  
Asa淡蓝色的眼睛让人读不懂他的情绪。  
Thomas和Dylan是同班同学，他是知道的。只是没想到他们关系好到住在一起的程度，是那种关系吗？  
“这里是Dylan家，我最近想专心复习，所以就搬过来暂住。”  
“Good.那我先回家了，明天早上见Thomas，Good Night。”  
Asa算是华丽丽无视了他家主席+这房子的主人。Dylan也没在意，但是刚才Asa的望著Thomas的眼神还有看自己的眼神，好像有些什麼。自己做错了什么吗？== 

 

今天的学校代表们出发前往参加比赛地点登记的日子。Thomas比集合的时间早15分钟了到学校，校巴也停在了校门口，Thomas上了巴士，选了一个靠窗的位子坐了下来。望着窗外已经有很多学生到了学校，他发现了一个穿着墨绿色夹克和水洗牛仔裤的熟悉身影，是KiHong。他看起来没有什么精神，不知道是不是最近练球太累了？那个人突然望向自己这个方向，Thomas有一丝惊慌，这时候有一双手搭在自己的肩上。  
“Thomas，我可以坐这里吗？”  
轉過身，那個黑髮男孩和自己穿著一樣的灰褐色校服外套拿著小旅行袋，依舊是那一臉燦爛的笑容在等待他的回答。  
“Sure...”  
Thomas淡淡的笑著點點頭，幸好Asa解救了自己。

 

“KiHong，你怎么站在这里？”  
一把声音转移了KiHong的注意力，不需要转过身也可以知道这把声音的主人是Kaya。  
“进去吧”  
KiHong没有回答Kaya的问题，径直地踏进校门，校車也在他轉身的時候开走了。他清楚看見了站在Thomas身後的，是昨天那個叫Asa的男孩。

所以，那个人，是你远离我的原因吗?  
Thomas？

对，你身边已经有了她，我不该再把過多的视线停留在你身上，KiHong。


	8. Chapter 8

五個小时的车程，总于到了举办比赛的城市。  
带队老师先到会场登记以后再带大家到酒店休息。  
由于酒店人员的疏忽，本来是一间一张单人床和四间两张单人床的房间，其中一间却变成了只有一张双人床的房间。  
眼看著帶隊老師不滿地和酒店接待員投訴者，其他學生也不知道該怎麼辦才好。  
Thomas主動開口”Mr Roger，其實沒關係，大家都是男生，就兩天，可以一起睡的。”  
看著眼前乖巧的Thomas，Mr Roger也不為難接待員了。  
“既然Thomas那麼說，那就Thomas睡這間房吧，有誰不介意和Thomas同床的嗎？”  
Thomas此刻想咒罵死自己！說好了不要做好人嘛！  
現在砸到自己的腳了。  
其他人紛紛搖搖頭，只有Asa笑著說”我吧！反正也就兩天。”  
Thomas是无所谓，所以和Asa這樣被分配到了同一间房间去了。

代表隊每一個都是高材生，學術十項全能比賽對他們來說要拿下冠軍絕對不是問題。他们为学校赢得了全国比赛的冠军，几个男生偷偷在跑出去外面玩了。  
Thomas没有兴趣，他並不是孤僻的人，看他身邊親近的朋友圈就知道了。只不過最近因為KiHong的事情，他真的太累了，他希望可以自己待著，所以留在了酒店，Asa卻不知道為什麼也是留了下來。  
两人洗好澡以后就瘫在床上，安静得Asa以为Thomas睡着了。  
望着自己身旁闭着眼睛的男孩，他试探性地打破了沉默，“Thomas，睡了吗？”  
“没，怎么了？”  
Asa是比Thomas低一个年级，被老师选中作为学校代表团参加全国比赛的人选之一。  
Asa和Thomas有蛮多相似的地方，例如两个人都有好看的外形，都是全级的第一名，只是不同年级。都很受女生欢迎。同样又让人说不出感觉却别具魅力的英国腔。  
“Thomas，你...有女朋友吗？”  
身邊的男孩突然拋出了一道奇怪的問題，一道他覺得好像沒有和他親近得需要知道的問題，但是他還是禮貌性回答了。  
“我没有女朋友”  
“那你有男朋友吗？”  
“什么？我...当然没有男朋友了。”  
面對Asa再一次的提問，Thomas有些緊張，自己難道是有些蛛丝马迹什麼讓別人看出來了嗎？

陷入自己擔憂的Thomas沒發現Asa在聽見他的答案時揚起了嘴角。  
床褥因重量的位置改變而造成的小起伏算是讓已經走神的人回過神來，他才發現本來躺床的另一邊的Asa已經翻過身，把自己壓在他身下。  
“Asa，what are you doing!”  
Thomas這才回過神來，驚惶地推開身上的人，只是他似乎死死地不肯下来。

“Thomas，我喜歡你”  
“What？”  
面對身上的人突然的告白，Thomas除了不解還是不解。他們才認識多少天呢？告白直接压床上到底是什么东西？  
“我說我喜歡你，可以當我的男朋友嗎？”  
Asa淡藍色的眼睛此時正熾熱地望著他，他都覺得自己快被他看穿了。他大力得推開了身上的人，坐到床邊，Asa跌坐在床的另一边。Thomas尝试平复自己的心情。刚刚被一个认识不久，不太了解的人压在床上告白并不是什么浪漫的事情。  
“Asa，我不知道你是不是誤會了什麼，我...不喜歡你，抱歉。”  
“是因為那個人嗎？”  
Asa望著他背對著自己的身影，他好像發現了，Thomas好像有喜歡的人。

“我不知道你說什麼”  
是被看穿了吗？但是身後這個男孩怎麼會知道呢？  
“你夢裡的人，KiHong,是那個籃球校隊隊長吧”

Asa是一個睡得很淺的人，有什麼小動靜都會醒過來。昨天，他睡在Thomas身邊，突然聽見了一些聲響，他醒過來，順著那個聲音的來源，原來是身邊的Thomas，好像在說夢話，他聽見了幾個字，KiHong。  
會說夢話並沒有什麼大不了，但是他沒有錯過，昏暗的房間裡，只有一絲月光從窗簾與窗簾之間的縫隙鑽了進來。  
他，看見了Thomas臉上的淚痕。  
直觉告诉他，也许这个名字对他来说很重要。也许，他喜歡的人，有了喜歡的人。

“夠了Asa，我不知道你在說什麼，我不喜歡你並沒有什麼特別的原因，存粹是我對你沒感覺”  
雖然自從和KiHong保持距離以後，他還是沒少會夢見他。但是他怎么会知道自己梦见KiHong？该不会是说梦话说漏嘴了吧？自己原來還會說夢話？不是吧？Shit！  
此刻Thomas真心想掐死自己。  
“你們，沒在一起，對嗎？”  
不知道为什么，直觉告诉自己，Thomas并没有和那个叫做KiHong的韩国男生在一起。  
“我真的听不明白你说什么。今天的事情我當沒有聽過，睡吧。別再做像剛才那樣奇怪的事情，我上過一年半的kick boxing，you know what I mean”

Thomas关了床边的桌灯，靠着床边躺了下来，留下了身后一大片空隙，大概有一个人可以躺下来的空间，明显是想和Asa保持距离。

Asa躺在自己的位置上，望著那個沒再轉過身看自己一眼的金髮，默默地許下承諾。  
你有喜歡他的權利，我也有喜歡你的自由。

當Asa第二天醒來的時候，房間裡只剩下他自己一個人，Thomas已經整理好自己行李，吃了早餐以後自己在酒店的大堂等待集合。  
當他再一次看見Asa的時候，是校巴出發前十分鐘。Thoma s生氣嗎？也許是吧？也許不是？  
他只知道此刻他不想和他說話，畢竟他們本來也不需要有過的交集，因為学术十项全能比賽開始，也因為学术十项全能比賽結束。

Asa上校巴的時候，看見穿著灰色針織衫的金髮少年戴著耳機坐在同樣靠窗的位置，他默默坐到他身邊。  
就像第一天一樣，一樣的位置，  
不一樣的是，他沒有再給自己一個微笑。  
自己喜歡的人擺自己臭臉確實Asa是有些受伤。

五個小時的路程，Thomas並沒有開口說過一句話，Asa也沒有主動打破這個僵局。  
身边的人都是戴着耳机，默默看着窗外一闪而过的景色，也有不小心陷入睡眠的时候。  
直到到了學校門口下了車，自己跟在他身後，也並不是真的是自己要跟著。只是他們的家是往同一個方向離開而已。

直到到了Dylan家的那个路口，Thomas轉過身，Asa立馬跟著停了下來，他望著板著臉的Thomas，他印象中他都是淡淡的笑著，再不然就是皺著眉，但是沒有笑容的他，板着脸的他，自己沒看過。  
“Asa, we are still friend”  
Thomas想，今天早上没有和他打招呼就自己下楼了，似乎有些不太礼貌。而且自己整个车程都没有搭理他，担心自己这样的举动会不会太过偏激让眼前的人受伤了。  
他喜欢自己也不是什么让自己抗拒的事情，自己也无法阻止。  
但是他们的关系，也只会止于普通朋友。

听着Thomas的话，虽然Thomas没有接受他，但是Asa心里是开心的，至少Thomas不排斥他。  
“Sure!”


	9. Chapter 9

一切又回到往常一样，Thomas依旧住在Dylan家，虽然Dylan其实看见他的机会也不多，学生会会长+Maze的兼职调酒师就让他忙死了，庆幸的是Eli这个学生会副会长也帮忙分担和分配了不少工作，不然Dylan可是连睡觉的时间也没有呢。当然Thomas上课依旧是乖乖听讲，下课依旧消失不见人，放学再也没看见他去团练，也没有去图书馆自习，就连Maze，自KiHong生日那一天以后，他再也没去。一切看起来自然不过，因为他说他要专注课业，不过他好像和那群朋友渐行渐远，因为KiHong。他暂时还无法面对他，不管是聚在一起还是独处。

“Thomas，Asa早上发了个信息给我说他有事情找你但是你没回复什么的，叫你放学后在室内篮球场等他。”  
Dylan收到短信的时候就感觉有种什么不想的预感，希望是自己想太多。  
“篮球场？那好吧，告诉他我放学了会过去，3点45分见吧”  
Thomas掏出手机，才发现自己的手机关机了。  
Thomas印象中今天KiHong他们是没有练球的，就算有也不会那么早，所以大概也不会碰见他。  
对于Asa约见面，Thomas没有想太多，或者说不想想太多，他只是想把Asa当成普通朋友，只要他不再做出奇怪的事情。

Thomas到篮球场的时候，Asa已经坐在上排的观众席上，  
“我好像没迟到吧？现在，时间正好。”  
Thomas走到他身边，望了望自己右手上戴着的手表，分针正好踏整3点45分。  
“没有，是我早了，這個给你”  
Asa把刚买好的热红茶递到Thomas手上，他笑著伸手接过了手上的纸杯。  
“你找我，是有什么事吗？”  
“就...想找你聊天，不行吗？”  
确实，Asa没有什么特别想和Thomas说的，只不过，快三个星期没见他了，想见他一面罢了。  
话刚说完，两人听见了門口傳來的脚步声，转过身才发现是那个他熟悉的深蓝色球衣，那个皮肤黝黑的黑发男孩拿着篮球走了进来。  
Thomas没有发现自己转过身去的时候，Asa扬起的嘴角。

为什么Asa会约Thomas在篮球场？Thomas所知道的，KiHong不是在星期三练球的，确实。但是他不知道自从在他开始疏远KiHong，KiHong几乎每个放学除了团练，都会留下来练球，有时候是自己一个人，有时候Eli会陪他。最近他都无心团练，他思绪无法集中，太烦躁了，他根本无法好好把乐谱上的音调弹好。所以他现在更多的放学时间都在篮球场。他不想早回家是因为他不希望自己有太多的时间想那些他想不出答案的疑问。他寧願把自己的身體累垮，回家洗澡了倒頭就睡，第二天依舊重複一樣的日程，除了正常的吃飯和上廁所的時間，就是起身，吃饭，上課，練球，睡覺。

 

而Asa也是无意之间发现，聽同班那些仰慕籃球校隊的女同學說起的。女孩们集中在一起的八卦能力可以攀比核爆的威力。更何况这几个人本来就是学校的风头人物，  
帅气的英国籍学霸——Thomas，  
高大的韩裔篮球校队——KiHong，  
长得有点痞痞却学习很好的学生会主席——Dylan，  
大眼男孩外加学生会副主席的韩裔跳级生——Eli。  
有很多，但是这些都不重要。重要的是Thomas，可能和他有关的人自己确实可以打探看看。

Thomas和KiHong是从小学就就认识的兄弟，Kaya是Thomas的青梅竹马，Dylan和Eli是初中才认识的。Thomas和KiHong都没有谈过恋爱，Dylan和Kaya现在是单身状态。Eli比较让人怀疑，有在校生看过Eli在一家叫做Maze的爵士酒吧出现，似乎还和酒吧老板——Brian，，学校的前学长+前篮球队队长，Kaya的哥哥关系很好。或者正确来说有人看见了他们接吻。事情也不知道怎么传的，还说可能Eli可能是做着见不光的兼职，哪种见不光？Asa也听不下去，拜托那些八卦的女孩们，听八卦也要好好过滤，Eli家境很好，也确实不需要那么做。至於Eli和Brian接吻的事情，就無法確定，也許他們是Gay？就算他們這個前籃球校隊有過兩個级花級的前女友，也許這也是可能發生的。

好吧，Asa也确实没在关心。他要知道的就是他喜欢的男孩——Thomas和可能是情敌的男孩——KiHong有关的，Asa过滤了很多，发现原来KiHong练球还练得真勤快，他不知道他们球队練球的时间，但是他只需要知道KiHong几乎每天这个时间都会出现在这里，就可以了。

 

此刻Thomas有些惊慌，虽然那个人好像没有看到自己。Asa明顯可以看見那個轉過另一邊的金髮背影有一絲絲微微的人顫抖。  
Thomas听见耳边传来了只有他听得的声音，  
“是他吧，你梦里的那个人。”  
Thomas的世界静止了，本来就慌了心此刻心跳更加纷乱。  
啪——  
那杯热红茶从手中滑落，无情地洒了一地。  
他看见KiHong的视线尋著聲音的方向望向了这里，看见了坐在观众席上的自己和Asa。自己坐的觀眾席位置和籃球場是有些距離的，所以Thomas也不太看得清楚KiHong脸上的表情，似乎可以说是面无表情，Thomas读不懂籃球場上的那个抱着篮球的男孩此刻的情緒。

Thomas慌张地站了起来什么也没说，拉着身旁的黑发男孩的手腕离开了篮球场，留下  
KiHong一个人。

 

Thomas拉着自己的手很紧，Asa感觉得到从手腕传来的痛楚，他想Thomas生气了。看来他想的没错，他真的喜欢KiHong。  
“嘿，他没有跟上来。”  
“你到底想干嘛！”  
Thomas鬆開手轉過身望著那個一臉不在乎的表情，思绪混乱，离开了KiHong的视线，Thomas此刻才可以开始去思考，this is a trap.这一切的动机，是什么，他要知道，为什么。  
“我只是想知道，我想的，是不是对的。”  
“So？”  
“Know your enemy。”  
好歹他也要知道到底对手是谁，他才可以知道自己该怎么打赢这场爱情战争。  
現在他知道了，自己的敵人是KiHong。

“There is no enemy！”

“He doesn’t know,does he?”  
Thomas剛才驚慌的表情加上現在憤怒的眼神，活脱脱是一个被激怒的小野猫。他大膽猜想著也許這是一個單向暗戀。  
“Enough!Asa!!”  
他沒有發現Thomas為了按耐住自己的怒氣，緊握的拳頭都握得發白。  
“你不想知道嗎？”

“None of your business!”   
Thomas生气地把Asa压到墙上，他说话时的气息都打在自己脸上，他可以感觉到眼前本来该是个温柔的男孩此刻的盛怒。Asa的背脊被撞得生痛，手臂也被掐得很紧。眼前这个金发男孩的视线，似乎是想把自己并吞一样。  
“要是他知道了什麼，我不會就此罷休的。Don't challenge me!”  
Asa第一次看見這樣的Thomas。在他的印象中，Thomas是個溫柔紳士，恬靜美好。但是為了KiHong，他對自己說了重話。一切都只為那個人。  
原來那個人，對你來說真的那麼重要。

“Thomas…”  
這樣的Thoma是確實讓Asa有些無所適從，甚至措手不及。Asa抬起半空中的手想要握著那雙手臂，卻被對方狠狠地打掉，他就那麼愣愣地望著他，那張臉都氣得漲紅了。  
Thomas的容忍是有底線的，最不可碰觸的底線是KiHong。  
他想說「對不起」，他只是想了解他喜歡的人，他並不是有意讓他動怒，甚至討厭自己。只不過被眼前的人殘酷地把話切斷了。對方轉過身的身影止了几秒，很快地又举步離開了。Asa轉過頭才發現，和那个篮球校队队长穿著一样藍色籃球服的Eli似乎站在離他們不遠的地方好一陣子了，他也許都聽見了。

 

當Eli出現在籃球場的時候，KiHong看似正常地在灌籃，但是Eli可以感覺到Minho上籃的時候和平常不一樣的力度和氣場，他想或許剛才KiHong是看見Thomas和Asa了。Eli剛看到Thomas和Asa的時候是Asa被Thomas氣沖沖地按在牆上的時候。自己聽到的不多，他不小心聽到的也不好和他說，況且KiHong這個狀態，要是知道了大概就不是拿籃球發洩，而是把Asa當籃球發洩了。

“明明全国比赛就结束了，想怎样”  
坐在隔自己一個走廊的Dylan喃喃自語，Eli是隱約聽見Dylan說什麼。  
“怎麼了？什么全国比赛”  
Dylan转过身望着在收拾着自己背包的Eli，无奈地趴在桌子上，却不忘回答他，  
“學術十項全能比賽”  
“哦，你说Thomas吗？”  
“我是说Asa”  
“Aw...他也是代表之一呢。”  
“怎么了？现在才开始难过老师没有推荐你去吗？”  
是的，本来的名额只有八个，老师可以推荐，学生也可以自荐。但是因为Asa的科学老师要求她们的年级可以要求多一个名额，所以今年的经济学老师只推荐了Thomas。  
“Come on，我去了兩屆，i am fine,Kay?”  
Eli翻了个白眼，他才不要再去，准备这些比赛是很累人的，更何况最近学生会要忙的可多了。  
“或者其實你想要見Brian多一點呢？  
“Out of topic man.”  
“Ok,Asa….你觉得他怎样？”  
“Well,sounds like you know something…”  
所以不是他和KiHong看見Asa和Thomas在一起。  
是的，那可以猜测到，也许Asa也对Thomas有些特殊的感情。

望著他們的籃球隊長一次又一次上籃的身影，自己也不知道該不該說什麼。  
這段三角關係真讓人頭痛。

 

Thomas回到家也沒有搭理坐在客廳吃著外帶漢堡的Dylan和他說什麼，径直地走進了自己的臥室。

今天的事情真的讓他夠頭疼的。他不知道為什麼Asa要那麼做。讓KiHong發現自己喜歡他，讓自己被討厭？這對他有什麼好處？自己還是不會喜歡他，他還是只喜歡KiHong一個。  
You have no enemy.

Thomas無法知道該怎麼解釋才可以讓Asa明白，感覺無法勉強，就如他喜歡KiHong，但是KiHong喜歡Kaya一樣。他即使痛，也要承受。Asa沒有任何敵人，因為Thomas心裡只認定KiHong一個，即使不能在一起。這場戰爭，Asa注定不戰而敗。

瞬間好討厭Asa，也许不该说讨厌他，虽然確實他不喜歡Asa，不是那種愛情的喜歡。現在Thomas更多的是害怕，害怕他把Thomas什麼都揭露出來，那种恐懼散發全身，每根神經都在提醒他，假如那個人知道了，也許他們就真的完了。

為了KiHong，Thomas願意做任何事情，只因為他真的很喜歡KiHong，喜歡得他希望自己躲KiHong和Kaya遠遠的，暫時除了擔心自己會露出什麼蛛絲馬跡讓他知道以外，他怕自己會嫉妒，會做出傷害自己，KiHong和Kaya的事情。

Thomas在背包里翻出手机，在联系人里翻找着那个人的名字，输入了几个字，把短信发了出去。  
[刚才的事情，希望你能保密]——Thomas  
[Sure]——Eli  
看见那个回复，Thomas悬挂着的心算是安定了些，也许是自己多心，Eli不是一个多事的人。  
他们从初中开始就认识，对Eli是有充分了解的。  
虽然对于Brian被这个初中生倒追的事情，Thomas甚至其他人都感到惊讶，  
毕竟那时候的篮球队长——Brian眼里，Eli不过是一个小孩，但是小孩都是无畏惧的。  
也是那份无畏惧才把前篮球队长收归己有。

离题了，  
反正，虽然不确定Eli听见多少，听见的内容他是不是又可以剖析明白，整理事情的来龙去脉。  
这一些，此刻Thomas都无心理会。  
只要他不会说，只要他不会知道，  
只要KiHong不会知道，那就可以了。

再给他一些时间，他会好好地，再和他还有她相处。  
他只想要多一些些时间，  
说服自己，该慢慢把迷恋这个人的感觉都消磨掉，就可以回到以前，他们还是好朋友。


	10. Chapter 10

今天KiHong真的累倒了。  
Eli對KiHong的了解沒錯，他是真的生氣了，甚至妒忌了。  
也不是只是最近，而是自從Thomas疏遠自己開始，原本KiHong正常的高中生活原来也跟着颠覆了。  
KiHong 17岁的生日会，没有预期的快乐。  
他没有告白成功，他喜欢的人似乎讨厌自己了？  
虽然他本来也没有赌定，自己一定可以告白成功。  
虽然他也还没有告白。  
决定告白前他不是没有预想过，Thomas喜欢自己吗？他会答应自己吗？  
Thomas他不喜欢自己，所以会拒绝自己？  
还是说Thomas会不会讨厌自己喜欢他？  
一个同为男生的他，喜欢他。

告白前，他没想过要告白。  
或者那么说，他更应该搞清楚自己心里那份莫名奇妙的焦虑是什么样的情感。  
是什么时候开始他意识到自己对Thomas有不一样的感情？  
是那时候吗？  
是KiHong不喜欢那些女生们送自己的能量饮料和零食，却总是陪着Thomas去吃他喜欢的冰淇淋。  
是那时候吗？  
是KiHong在每个放学后的下午练球的时候都会先经过图书馆，看看Thomas是不是还是会被很多女生围着他问东问西。  
是Thomas在練跑結束後，不好意思地笑著拒絕那些遞水給他的女生。

就像他不太喜歡甜食，可是他會陪Thomas去冰淇淋，  
就像他不太喜歡那些對他有興趣的女生在圖書館裡面打擾他複習，  
就像他不太喜歡Thomas对那些明顯對他有意思的女生笑著。

KiHong才發現他的嫉妒心在作祟。  
他希望Thomas更多的是可以把眼神停留在自己身上。  
这种感觉是什么？这样的感觉是不是叫喜欢？  
他不懂，不确定。  
曾經他以為這是女孩們常說的，就像「好朋友有了新朋友，自己感覺被拋棄了」的那種心情而已。  
是的，好朋友之间吃醋也是一件正常的事情吧，他们都腻了十年了。

但是這感覺越發嚴重，嚴重得他都會夢見。  
他梦见穿着深蓝色球衣的自己接过那个坐在离观众席不远的地上的穿着灰色运动衣的男孩递给自己的运动饮料，眼前的男孩上一秒还喝着的同一瓶运动饮料。  
他一只手用力的把男孩从地上拉了起来，另一只手把已经站起来的人圈在自己怀裡,低头就把吻落在了男孩的唇瓣上。  
KiHong像是在沙漠里寻觅到绿洲一样，贪婪地吮吸着那双湿润的唇瓣，怀里的男孩也不甘示弱得回应着他，直到双方都快缺氧了才舍得放开对方。  
“这样确定可以补水吗？ ”  
“比起运动饮料可以补充身体的水分，我觉得你更可以滋润我的精神，我现在精神多了”  
黑发男孩把眼前的男孩抱在怀里，轻轻地吻着他耳边的金发。

梦境如此清晰，KiHong醒来的时候似乎还可以感觉得到刚才梦里吻着那个唇瓣的触感。  
看来，这种心情，并不是自己之前想的，可以就那么解说就算了。  
这，也许是真的心动，对吗？  
他对Thomas那些无法确认的感情，也许超出了友情的界限。

 

后来，思考无解后的后来，他问了Brian。  
虽然说Brian和他们大家都认识，但是自己却是对从小就认识的大哥哥一样的存在有多一份依赖。  
“Eli？就我對他有感覺，沒有為什麼，怎麼啦？”  
“没有，我就好奇。”  
“KiHong，你是不是有什么想知道的，要不要直接点呢？”  
Brian抿嘴眯着眼睛笑着看着眼前说话越来越小声又低着头的男孩。

“我不确定你是不是Gay，但是我想你只喜欢他，不是吗？那个人....是Thomas，对吗？”  
Brian等了许久都没有得到KiHong任何的回答，直到他看到低着头的人微微地点点头。  
KiHong曾经在无数个夜里彻夜难眠，挣扎着该不该面对这个感觉，该不该把握这个感觉。  
他也是已经受不了了，才尝试问一问貌似曾经有过女朋友，但是现在和男生在交往的Brian。  
毕竟，不管是交女朋友还是男朋友，他完全没有经验就是了。  
“比起喜歡什麼性別，喜歡什麼性格，喜歡什麼年齡。喜歡誰才是最重要的，KiHong…”  
没想到Brian告诉自己的是这句话。  
无疑Brian的直接让KiHong惊讶，就如Kaya也知道一样，自己是那么明显吗？  
为什么他们会觉得是Thomas，会知道是Thomas？  
KiHong本来也不明白Brian的意思，喜欢男生，但是不是Gay？  
为了Thomas，他自己也是做了不少功课，为了多了解自己的感觉。  
Brian告诉他，是不是Gay这个状态其实对自己喜欢Thomas这件事情上来说没有那么重要。  
自己该认清的，是自己喜欢的那个人，而不是喜欢的性别。  
而他最后得到的答案是：Gay，也许不是，也也許是？但他并没有对其他男生有同样的强烈感觉，同樣也没有对女生有过类似的感觉。他只是刚好喜欢那个叫Thomas，碰巧是个男生罢了。

 

生日那天的惊喜，KiHong没有表现好，他没有亲口告诉他，  
但是种种不安让他不禁怀疑也许他正是知道了自己的秘密，所以才开始躲开自己，疏远自己。  
从下课不在一起吃午餐开始，  
KiHong没有再在关上储物柜的时候看见惯常站在自己隔壁的那个金发男孩，  
KiHong没有再在图书馆那个像是他专属的座位上看见那个金发男孩，  
KiHong没有再看见在练习室里专心抄歌谱练贝斯的那个金发男孩，  
KiHong没有再在练球结束的时候可以假装刚巧遇见那个金发男孩，  
KiHong没有再从那些短信回复里看见昔日熟悉的那个金发男孩  
KiHong没有再看见笑起来其实让自己心动的金发男孩。

是不是真的是因为自己喜欢他，而让他疏远自己？  
自己这样的感觉，是不是让他觉得恶心？  
可是那天，他看见他对那个陌生的黑发男孩的靠近没有任何闪躲，  
在另一天，他看见那个黑发男孩在他身后，嘴角扬起挑衅的角度，  
也是那天，他看见他发现了自己却什么都没说，牵着身后那个黑发男孩的手离开篮球场。  
他才发现，这比他看见任何女孩对他示好都让他来得更生气，或者是说嫉妒。  
他那一刻知道，他彻底讨厌那个叫Asa的黑发英国男孩。

以前那些仰慕Thomas的女孩们不曾和他那么靠近，那么亲密。  
站着整理他的金发，一起去参加全国赛，在篮球场约会。  
Asa的挑衅成功了，他是彻底把KiHong逼到极点了。  
他要知道，Thomas和這個讓人討厭的黑髮男孩到底是什麼關係。  
他要知道，他是不是真的因为自己的感觉而讨厌自己了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下来的告白章有三个版本，基本上差不多到房间那一段为止都一样的。  
> 可以不看完三个版本，基本对看后续没有什么影响。


	11. Chapter 11 (小火暴版本)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 告白章有三个版本，基本上差不多到房间那一段为止都一样的。  
> 可以不看完三个版本，基本对看后续没有什么影响。

Dylan刚整理好自己，拿上背包准备出门，一打开门就差点撞上站在门前的人，对方看起来有些心事重重，  
“wow！KiHong…你不是来找我的吧？”  
眼前的黑发男孩脸色不太好，似乎有什么快爆发了一样。  
“我来找Thomas的，他在吗？”  
“在卧室里，要我叫他出来吗？”  
“It is ok，我进去找他”  
“楼上第二间，那我先出去了，bye…”  
“see you”

Dylan把大门关上以后就掏出手机发了一个短信。  
「Eli，KiHong来找Thomas了，脸色不太好，怎么办？」-Dylan  
过了几秒，聊天室界面出现了新的信息  
「所以你要在家里看着他们吗？Skip your date?」-Eli  
「of course not !」-Dylan  
「你怎么知道的？」-Dylan

另一头的黑发少年笑着看了眼坐在大门边穿着高跟鞋的长发女孩，今天的她穿着偏休閒风的连身裙加上牛仔外套，还化了个妆，大概很难不知道到底是要去干嘛。  
「我知道的事可多着呢，亲爱的」-Eli  
「滚！不要叫我亲爱的，Brian会扣我薪水的！」-Dylan  
Dylan翻了个白眼。  
算了，这件事情他们迟早要解决，其他人也管不了了那么多。  
希望有人愿意踏出这一步的话，会是一个好的开始，更会有一个好的结果。

 

“亲爱的...你们关系还真好呢？”  
一把低沉的声音传入在自己的耳边响起，Eli没有丝毫犹豫地在声音结束后转过头，勾着身后的人，精准地封着他的唇，也没在意在自己男友家放闪，虽然Brian父母是接受了Eli，但是公然放闪还是有些没公德心，Kaya还没出门呢。  
站在玄关的Kaya也不打算和他们交代什么，因为他们现在正忙着，自己还是自动消失好。

 

叩—叩  
“怎么了，Dy...”  
穿着白色外套坐在书桌前的金发少年不以为然地转过身打开门，看见的不是自己的同班同学+现任同屋，而是那个他最近一直想躲开的人—KiHong。  
“KiHong?”

“Thomas,我们聊一聊”  
“好，进来吧...”  
黑发男孩的语气有别于平常和自己相处的那个他，似乎是不容拒绝一样。金发少年侧过身，让眼前的人进到房间里。

KiHong是第一次到Thomas房间，Dylan家Thomas的房间。  
这和Thomas自己家的房间不一样，他的房间让KiHong隐隐觉得「这就是英国绅士少年该有的房间」，那种感觉，他无法解释，但其实更恰当的说法是，那是一种Thomas独有的感觉。同样也几乎是婴孩的时候移民过来的，KiHong比起韩国人，更像是一个道地的美国人，除了他的五官特征和会韩文还有爱吃韩食除外。而Thomas一直都有那种英国人的习性。  
但是在这间房间里，只有一张单人床，一个衣柜，一张书桌还有书架以外，没有其他的家俱，很简单。  
“不介意的话，可以坐床，这里只有一张椅子”  
Thomas望着没有说话的黑发少年，尴尬地说了句话，自己坐到了离床边不远的椅子上。

“最近，你都没去团练，没在图书馆自习，没有练跑，也没去Maze，下课也没时间一起吃饭，真的那么忙吗？”  
忙得甚至我们连说上一句话的机会也没有。  
“USAD有很多东西需要准备，开会什么的，接下来还有考试...”  
确实Thomas都在努力让自己集中忙着学校里的事情，让自己可以减少和眼前的男孩接触的机会，让自己可以减少对他的思念，让自己可以少一刻去难过。

“真的是因为这样吗？”  
KiHong坐到床上开始，视线就没有离开过Thomas。Thomas似乎可以感受到他眼神里透露的不悦和不信任。本来有些心虚的Thomas被这个眼神和语气激怒了。  
“你想说什么？”  
“我以为你这段时间其实都在忙着约会呢。”  
他们彼此不曾用过这样的语气和态度对话，发育期的男孩总是叛逆的多，而好动的KiHong和温柔的Thomas也不例外。  
“那个Asa...”

“他只是一个和我一起参加USAD的Junior”  
“他是不是喜欢你？”  
Know your enemy。  
Asa说的这句是没错的，所以KiHong是可以感觉得到那天在篮球场，Asa挑衅的眼神里透露出的敌意。  
为什么会对自己有敌意？或者该说自己为什么那么讨厌他？  
因为A和Thomas走的太近了，而这本来都属于Thoma和KiHong的。  
他感觉Asa试图把这一切从他身边抢走。  
确实，在看见Thomas牵着Asa的手离开篮球场的时候，他顿时觉得这两个人在一起的画面是多么地让自己不舒服。

“这应该不关你的事，KiHong。”  
Thomas没有预想过KiHong会那么问，虽然Asa确实是和自己告白了，但是他不确定是不是该把这件事情告诉别人，毕竟这算是隐私的一部分，到处说也真心太没修养了。而且KiHong会不会觉得恶心呢？

只是他不喜欢KiHong质问他的态度，他当自己是什么？  
什么时候，他们怀疑过彼此，什么时候，他们变得不信任彼此？

听见回答的KiHong拳头握得发白，不关自己的事吗？  
是什么时候开始，你有些故事，会是不关我的事？  
是什么时候开始，我们不再像以前那样，没有任何秘密。  
是从我心里的秘密被发现开始吗？

 

“你喜欢他吗？”  
[你喜欢他吗？]这听起来像是个笑话，可是Thomas却笑不出来。  
假如我喜欢他的话，也许一切都会变得简单?  
因为Asa刚巧也是喜欢男生，因为他刚巧也喜欢我？  
那一切是不是就好说了？

可是，一切都不凑巧。  
命运总是弄人。  
“KiHong，假如你想问这种无聊的问题，我没兴趣回答你，我要复习了，你走吧。”  
“告诉我！”  
KiHong并没有在意眼前的人下逐客，没有想离开的意思，他一定要知道原因。他在Thomas想打开房门让自己离开以前站了起来抓住他的手腕，却没有意识到自己的力度有些过了。

“关你什么事？为什么你要知道？”  
Thomas生气地挣开KiHong的手，眼前的人有些陌生，这和几个月之前那个握着他的手的温度，有些不同。但是此刻他也没有心情去想为什么他那么生气？

 

“为什么！我也很想知道！”

Thomas没看过如此失控的KiHong，他回过神时才发现自己的双臂被眼前的人掐得紧紧的，很痛，一步步地把自己推到书桌前，自己无路可退，双手撑着桌沿才不至于失重而受伤。可是他却没有想推开他的想法，他知道他不会伤害他的，即使两人现在是说话都会感觉到彼此气息的距离，即使这样的KiHong让自己无所适从。  
“KiHong...”  
“我嫉妒他！我不喜欢他！我讨厌看见他和你在一起，我讨厌他出现在你身边，你懂吗？”  
“为什么？”  
显然Thomas没想过，眼前的人会说出这样的一番话，那些听起来自己会忍不住去延伸一些什么可能性的话，纵使他一直觉得这一切不可能。

“我不喜欢看见自己喜欢的人和其他人太亲密。”  
确实，Asa的挑衅成功激怒了KiHong，Asa没有成功让Thomas给自己任何机会，但是他成功地让KiHong忍不住把所有的感情都告诉Thomas。

眼前的金发男孩在听见回答的那一刻，那个惊讶地瞳孔放大的表情，KiHong没有错过，只是他不确定，这样会不会让他讨厌。他知道，男生确实没有女生来得容易接受同性恋或者说喜欢同性或者被同性喜欢这回事。

他不知道眼前的金发男孩惊讶的神情是厌恶这个突如其来的告白还是纯粹没想过原来故事是那么发展的。他们原本或许都单纯地以为两人的友情会像小时候一个还是有婴儿肥的英国小男孩和一个黝黑的单眼皮韩国小男生一样甚至到彼此都是步入老年，白发婆娑却依旧还是好兄弟的那个结局，似乎现在开始，也许需要改写了。KiHong已经不想按照这样的情节走下去，哪怕也许他下一刻就会后悔，但是不问明白他们彼此现在的关系，不坦白自己的感情，KiHong做不到。

“喜欢你喜欢得我都快觉得自己要疯掉了。”  
眼前的人似乎是花了全身的力气还是一辈子的勇气一样，话落下以后的呼吸声，Thomas无法无视。  
“可是...我知道，你不喜欢我，所以才躲开我。你不喜欢我的话，可以告诉我，不要躲开我，就算喜欢他也好，我....”  
“KiHong，不要说了”  
“假如你无法接受我，没关系，我们还可以是朋友，像以前一样，好吗？我只希望，你不要讨厌我。”

 

“够了！”  
Thomas已经无法忍受那个看起来像是心爱的冰淇淋掉在地上快哭出来的小孩一样，KiHong不是一个这样的人，他更不希望因为自己，让他变成这样的人。  
他有一刻那么恼怒，确实KiHong这个没自信而让自己沉溺在悲观想法的样子真的让自己看不惯。而最重要的是，这信息量有些大，刚才第一句的震撼，Thomas都还没有完全回过神来，好好听清楚他的告白。

“Thomas...”  
“你...不是喜欢Kaya的吗？”  
“我说过吗？”  
“没有”  
KiHong皱着眉头看着那个似乎不确定是没敢和自己对视还是不想和自己对视的金发男孩。心里忍不住咆哮到底是谁陷害他？大概不是他们身边的人，他们周围除了Thomas这个当事人，瞎的也能看出来KiHong是喜欢Thomas的，到底是谁乱传了啊？难道是那个Asa？

Thomas听见回答的那一刻，心里长久的阴霾突然消失得无影无踪。  
原来，一些都是自己误会了吗？  
自己一厢情愿地以为KiHong喜欢的是女生，  
自己一厢情愿地以为KiHong喜欢的是Kaya，  
自己一厢情愿地以为KiHong….把自己当成好朋友而已。  
但是他的一厢情愿，原来浪费了他们好多时间，多得可能再久一点，他想也许他们会就那么错过彼此。

“所以你生日那天...你想告白的...”  
“一直都是你，从我知道自己喜欢你开始到现在，我喜欢的一直都是你。”  
“我...只是以为...你喜欢的...是一个女生...”  
确实，KiHong一个外表阳刚的男生，几乎没人会认为他会喜欢一个男生，就连暗恋他的Thomas也那么认为，  
也就如他自己也不曾想过他自己会喜欢男生，会喜欢上自己的好朋友。

“所以你躲开我，不是因为讨厌我吗？那Asa…”  
“我真的不喜欢Asa，我意思是我只是把他当朋友，没有什么特别的感觉。我躲开你...是因为...害怕看见你还有Kaya...”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我和你一样，不想看见自己喜欢的人对别人好，对别人亲密”  
“所以你喜欢Kaya？”

Thomas忍不住犯了一个大白眼，他喜欢的人有时候是太笨了一点。  
“我和你一样”  
这已经是Thomas可以给的，最大的明示了，要是KiHong还是听不懂，他也许会开始后悔，干嘛自己会喜欢上一个大笨蛋。

[我和你一样]  
KiHong第一次听见那一串长长的话语时，没留心Thomas这几个字的意思。而他第二次再强调的时候，他看见Thomas看似忍住了要痛骂自己为什么那么笨的欲望，自己可不能真的那么迟钝了。

他明白了金发男孩的意思的瞬间，方才的怒气一下子全消了，取而代之的是黑发男孩招牌式的眯成线的笑眼那一排洁白又整齐的牙齿，这个时候的他看起来有些傻里傻气的，惹得身前的金发男孩也忍不住跟着一起笑了。

原来，他们只不过是一场误会，一场折磨彼此的误会，幸好他先踏出一步了。

 

“那....”  
“KiHong，你不介意吗？”  
是的，Thomas有考虑过的问题，确实他无法阻止自己喜欢谁，他无法阻止自己不去留心自己喜欢KiHong。  
但是喜欢，也许只是他自己的事情，他自己的秘密。  
他不需要为谁交代，他不需要为谁负责。  
“Why？Gay？”  
他看见Thomas没有犹豫地点了点头。

 

Thomas脑海里思考过的问题，KiHong当然也没少想过无数次。  
“我想我不是Gay，但是我只喜欢你，不管别人怎么想。”  
假如Thomas给他的答案是Yes，那他们会共同面对，虽然KiHong并不觉得这是一个什么大问题。  
他不想把这个当做性向问题。  
这只是喜欢一个人，那么简单。

假如说Thomas不断给KiHong扔那么多震撼弹，那现在绝对是KiHong反击的时候了。  
听着KiHong的话，Thomas努力消化着那些字句上的信息。  
我想我不是Gay，但是我只喜欢你。  
我不是Gay，但是我只喜欢你。  
我只喜欢你。

确实，要说真正纠结的，让Thomas苦恼的，  
并不是自己变成Gay，他其实没太在意这些标签。  
他最在意的是....KiHong知道了，会讨厌他。  
外人说一百句人身攻击的恶言，也比不上KiHong一个厌恶的眼神。  
这是Thomas最担心的事情。  
可是现在，KiHong他说他喜欢自己，这不是最大的惊喜吗？

“Thomas...你可不可以...做我的男朋友？”  
KiHong的话结束了很久很久，他都没有听见回答。其实假如Thomas拒绝他是因为不喜欢自己的话，那确实也没办法，自己不是那种死缠烂打的人，还要是对着Thomas，他不行。但是假如Thomas拒绝他是因为害怕自己介意别人的想法，那绝不对不是Thomas不了解KiHong，只是他或许为自己想多一些。

等待告白后的答案，每一秒都是那么煎熬。直到他听见那把低沉的英国腔再次响起，  
“Yes,My Boy”

也许Thomas真的觉得自己不应该想那么多，特别是此刻两个人都有相同感觉的时候。  
有人说，真正喜欢一个人的感觉，并不容易被消磨掉。  
但是时间可以改变一切，带走什么，留下什么，以后的事他都无法预知。  
那假如彼此都愿意为了自己和对方想多一些的话，那真心喜欢，在一起相恋也不是一个问题吧。

KiHong看着眼前的少年露出温柔的笑容缓缓地点点头。手臂本来被掐着的刺痛感早就消失了，Thomas的后腰多了一个温暖的温度。KiHong把自己拴在他怀里心得紧紧地抱着怀里的人，好好感受下此刻的真实的体温，靠在彼此的肩上，感觉受着彼此最真实的温度和心跳。

 

“Thomas, can I...kiss you?”  
耳边传来的声音让Thomas不知道他是紧张还是该说尊重自己好？Thomas还是觉得他有些傻傻的，但是这样的他，好可爱。好吧，幸好他喜欢的KiHong犯傻的时候还是有一些可爱的，当然这大概也只有Thomas可以看得见吧。

他抿着微微上扬的嘴角，拉开了彼此的距离，侧着脸把吻落到了他的脸颊上。  
“you are so cute.”  
金发男孩忍不住把心里的话在落下一吻之后在他的耳边轻轻地告诉他。

KiHong还是笑着的，但是他的笑容是和刚才的有些不一样，嘴角狡猾的弧度和炙热的眼神。  
他不确定Thomas是真心没听懂他的意思还是故意的，但是确实这不是KiHong想要的。  
“我想你不知道，韩国人在Kiss的定义上有些不一样，你刚才的在这里也算是Kiss，在韩国的话，这叫bobo。”  
“What？”  
Thomas皱着好看的眉，他可不知道韩国人原来还把Kiss分得那么仔细。  
“나 보여주게...”

Thomas没听明白黑发男孩冒出的那句韩语是什么意思，还没来得及问那是什么意思，下一刻他觉得也许这就是答案了。

唇瓣感觉到了另一双不可思议的柔软和有温热的温度，那个他曾经不敢期盼这在梦里才会出现的一刻，此刻真真实实地，他感受到了。KiHong的唇，意外地好柔软。好吧，没人说过男生的唇瓣不可以很柔软，Thomas自己感觉不到唇瓣才那么想罢了。

这曾经出现在梦里的场景，有些似曾相识又有些他没有体会过的感觉。他闭上眼去感受这一次，真正属于KiHong的温度。两双柔软的唇瓣，舌尖对于第一次的探索似乎有些小心翼翼，但是两个人却不舍得那么快结束这似乎是等的太久的初吻，好好感受初恋的味道。

[我喜欢你]  
短短的四个字，这在Thomas梦里出现过的几个场景里，Thomas都对KiHong说过的。只是现在角色互换了，他是被告白的那个。  
是的，Thomas只有在梦里才敢对KiHong说出自己的感觉，但是每次说完了，KiHong都是鄙夷的摇摇头转身离开。  
曾经“我喜欢你”，对Thomas来说就好像是噩梦一样。  
没想到今天，他喜欢的人却对着他说出这句话。

希望这场爱情会是美好的。


	12. Chapter 11 (小暴力版本)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 告白章有三个版本，基本上差不多到房间那一段为止都一样的。  
> 可以不看完三个版本，基本对看后续没有什么影响。

Dylan刚整理好自己，拿上背包准备出门，一打开门就差点撞上站在门前的人，对方看起来有些心事重重，  
“wow！KiHong…你不是来找我的吧？”  
眼前的黑发男孩脸色不太好，似乎有什么快爆发了一样。  
“我来找Thomas的，他在吗？”  
“在卧室里，要我叫他出来吗？”  
“It is ok，我进去找他”  
“楼上第二间，那我先出去了，bye…”  
“see you”

Dylan把大门关上以后就掏出手机发了一个短信。  
「Eli，KiHong来找Thomas了，脸色不太好，怎么办？」-Dylan  
过了几秒，聊天室界面出现了新的信息  
「所以你要在家里看着他们吗？Skip your date?」-Eli  
「of course not !」-Dylan  
「你怎么知道的？」-Dylan

另一头的黑发少年笑着看了眼坐在大门边穿着高跟鞋的长发女孩，今天的她穿着偏休閒风的连身裙加上牛仔外套，还化了个妆，大概很难不知道到底是要去干嘛。  
「我知道的事可多着呢，亲爱的」-Eli  
「滚！不要叫我亲爱的，Brian会扣我薪水的！」-Dylan  
Dylan翻了个白眼。  
算了，这件事情他们迟早要解决，其他人也管不了了那么多。  
希望有人愿意踏出这一步的话，会是一个好的开始，更会有一个好的结果。

 

“亲爱的...你们关系还真好呢？”  
一把低沉的声音传入在自己的耳边响起，Eli没有丝毫犹豫地在声音结束后转过头，勾着身后的人，精准地封着他的唇，也没在意在自己男友家放闪，虽然Brian父母是接受了Eli，但是公然放闪还是有些没公德心，Kaya还没出门呢。  
站在玄关的Kaya也不打算和他们交代什么，因为他们现在正忙着，自己还是自动消失好。

 

叩—叩  
“怎么了，Dy...”  
穿着白色外套坐在书桌前的金发少年不以为然地转过身打开门，看见的不是自己的同班同学+现任同屋，而是那个他最近一直想躲开的人—KiHong。  
“KiHong?”  
“Thomas,我们聊一聊”  
“好，进来吧...”  
黑发男孩的语气有别于平常和自己相处的那个他，似乎是不容拒绝一样。金发少年侧过身，让眼前的人进到房间里。

KiHong是第一次到Thomas房间，Dylan家Thomas的房间。  
这和Thomas自己家的房间不一样，他的房间让KiHong隐隐觉得「这就是英国绅士少年该有的房间」，那种感觉，他无法解释，但其实更恰当的说法是，那是一种Thomas独有的感觉。同样也几乎是婴孩的时候移民过来的，KiHong比起韩国人，更像是一个道地的美国人，除了他的五官特征和会韩文还有爱吃韩食除外。而Thomas一直都有那种英国人的习性。  
但是在这间房间里，只有一张单人床，一个衣柜，一张书桌还有书架以外，没有其他的家俱，很简单。  
“不介意的话，可以坐床，这里只有一张椅子”  
Thomas望着没有说话的黑发少年，尴尬地说了句话，自己坐到了离床边不远的椅子上。

“最近，你都没去团练，没在图书馆自习，没有练跑，也没去Maze，下课也没时间一起吃饭，真的那么忙吗？”  
忙得甚至我们连说上一句话的机会也没有。  
“USAD有很多东西需要准备，开会什么的，接下来还有考试...”  
确实Thomas都在努力让自己集中忙着学校里的事情，让自己可以减少和眼前的男孩接触的机会，让自己可以减少对他的思念，让自己可以少一刻去难过。

“真的是因为这样吗？”  
KiHong坐到床上开始，视线就没有离开过Thomas。Thomas似乎可以感受到他眼神里透露的不悦和不信任。本来有些心虚的Thomas被这个眼神和语气激怒了。  
“你想说什么？”  
“我以为你这段时间其实都在忙着约会呢。”  
他们彼此不曾用过这样的语气和态度对话，发育期的男孩总是叛逆的多，而好动的KiHong和温柔的Thomas也不例外。  
“那个Asa...”

“他只是一个和我一起参加USAD的Junior”  
“他是不是喜欢你？”  
Know your enemy。  
Asa说的这句是没错的，所以KiHong是可以感觉得到那天在篮球场，Asa挑衅的眼神里透露出的敌意。  
为什么会对自己有敌意？或者该说自己为什么那么讨厌他？  
因为A和Thomas走的太近了，而这本来是属于Thomas和KiHong的。  
他感觉Asa试图把这一切从他身边抢走。  
确实，在看见Thomas牵着Asa的手离开篮球场的时候，他顿时觉得这两个人在一起的画面是多么地让自己不舒服。

“这应该不关你的事，KiHong。”  
Thomas没有预想过KiHong会那么问，虽然Asa确实是和自己告白了，但是他不确定是不是该把这件事情告诉别人，毕竟这算是隐私的一部分，到处说也真心太没修养了。而且KiHong会不会觉得恶心呢？

只是他不喜欢KiHong质问他的态度，他当自己是什么？  
什么时候，他们怀疑过彼此，什么时候，他们变得不信任彼此？

听见回答的KiHong拳头握得发白，不关自己的事吗？  
是什么时候开始，你有些故事，会是不关我的事？  
是什么时候开始，我们不再像以前那样，没有任何秘密。  
是从我心里的秘密被发现开始吗？

 

“你喜欢他吗？”  
[你喜欢他吗？]这听起来像是个笑话，可是Thomas却笑不出来。  
假如我喜欢他的话，也许一切都会变得简单?  
因为Asa刚巧也是喜欢男生，因为他刚巧也喜欢我？  
那一切是不是就好说了？

可是，一切都不凑巧。  
命运总是弄人。  
“KiHong，假如你想问这种无聊的问题，我没兴趣回答你，我要复习了，你走吧。”  
“是被我说中了，心虚吗？”  
KiHong并没有在意眼前的人下逐客，没有想离开的意思，他一定要知道原因。他在Thomas想打开房门让自己离开以前站了起来抓住他的手腕，却没有意识到自己的力度有些过了。

“够了！”  
Thomas生气地挣开KiHong的手，眼前的人有些陌生，这和几个月之前那个握着他的手的温度，有些不同。但是此刻他也没有心情去想为什么他那么生气？他，现在已经无法忍受这样的他了。

“呵，生气了？是真的心虚了？因为要和他约会才推掉所有事情，下课、团练、练跑...”  
KiHong看着眼前的金发男孩生气的样子，他心里是多么嫉妒，那个英国男孩得到了眼前的人的所有关注。  
“够了！KiHong，我只说一次，我不会回答这种无聊的问题，不要再挑战我的底线。”  
Thomas试着告诉自己，不要和他起冲突，因为他懂KiHong已经管不好自己的情绪，假如连自己也不好好按捺自己，事情或许就无法挽回了。他，不想失去他，就算是朋友的身份也好。

正当他想打开房门的时候，身后的人比他快一步一手按住了房门，掐着他的双臂把他按在墙上。  
Thomas望着那个比自己高出几分的黑发男孩，一副居高临下的姿势，望着自己的眼神视乎就像恨不得把他看穿一样。  
“Don’t lie to me!”  
眼前的黑发男孩靠得很近，他涨红着脸，语气带着多少不悦，Thomas不可能感觉不到。他掐着自己的手臂就像要把自己揉碎一样。  
“I Didn’t .”

“有些事情，你并不需要知道。”  
你并不需要知道，我是不是喜欢他，  
你并不需要知道，他是不是喜欢我，  
你并不需要知道，我喜欢你。  
你并不需要知道，我的这一个秘密。

[你并不需要知道]  
他说着这句话的语气，不带任何感情。  
这好像在告诉他，他们之间，这堵墙，他不能跨越，或许是因为那个男孩。

“为什么？凭什么？”  
“是我...先在你身边的，他凭什么，抢走你！到底凭什么！”  
他几乎是失控，真正的失控，冲着那个他喜欢的男孩大喊。  
他生气，他嫉妒，他甚至开始想恨这个叫做Asa的男孩。  
为什么先来到你身边的我，陪伴了你那么久的我，那么熟知了解你的我，  
却无法走进你心里那个重要的位置？

 

“KiHong...”  
Thomas没看过如此失控的KiHong，他的大脑无法消化他那些零碎的疑问。那些零碎的信息，他无法组织成他明白的内容。他不明白，他开始不明白KiHong生气的原因，是因为自己，是因为Asa，是因为友情，还是....

手臂上的力量突然消失，接下来好一段时间他都无法好好思考。  
他瞪大着眼睛望着眼前的黑发男孩和自己现在的距离，已经没有了距离。  
他，吻上了他。

他不知道这个吻开始的原因，  
他不知道这个吻持续了多久，  
他不知道这个吻什么时候结束。  
一切就像暴风来袭，不管是KiHong的问题，KiHong的情绪还是KiHong的吻。  
是他的声音，把自己从一片凌乱的情绪里拉回来。  
“Sorry，Thomas”

 

对不起，我的无理侵犯了你。  
对不起，我没办法看见自己喜欢的人和别人在一起。  
对不起，我想我要成为逃犯，逃离你的世界。  
对不起，我不够勇敢，去面对你的身边有着别人。  
本来坚持要找出答案的人却在得到答案以后发慌，以致于可能做出了让他们回不去的事情。  
他不知道Thomas会怎么看待这个吻，  
KiHong知道自己不该这样，只是那一霎他控制不了自己。  
他懂大家可以当着没有发生过，但是他知道有些裂痕，可以假装看不见，但是不代表它不存在。  
他知道，是自己把这道裂痕加深了，现在已经无法再补救了。

“站住”  
身后的金发男孩突然说话了，本来要逃离的KiHong就那么愣愣地站在门前，没有回头。  
他不敢回头，他不敢去看身后的人，他无法面对身后的人。  
卧室里的气氛似乎比刚才两个少年的争执来等更僵。  
KiHong也不确定是等了多久，他的心脏走快要跳出来了，才听见那把低沉的声音再次响起。  
“刚才....”  
“刚才...是我失仪了....”

“那原因呢？”  
Thomas好像知道了，KiHong为什么生气。  
Thomas好像知道了，或许那个吻并非偶然。

 

“我....我喜欢你，很喜欢你，本来就想着要和你告白，但是...你好像知道讨厌我了，你躲开我了。后来我才发现，原来你身边有了他。我看见他在走廊帮你整理头发，我看见你和他在去USAD的巴士上坐在一起，我看见你对他着笑，我看见他在球场站在你身后，露出的笑容”  
“什么笑容？”  
“胜利者的笑容，你们....在一起了。”  
本来KiHong不明白Asa那副挑衅的姿态背后的含义，而刚刚他懂了。  
原来Asa是在告诉自己，Thomas是他的。

“那...你为什么突然想告白了？”  
“我只是不希望我们一直这样，莫名其妙的冷战，我想要知道，你变成这样的原因。但是刚才...对不起，我...不应该那样的。希望...你不会讨厌我...”  
“你和Kaya，没有在一起？”  
“我和Kaya？从来没有。为什么...你那么问？你以为我和Kaya...”

Thomas听见回答的那一刻，忍不住悄悄地扬起嘴角。  
原来，一些都是自己误会了吗？  
自己一厢情愿地以为KiHong喜欢的是女生，  
自己一厢情愿地以为KiHong喜欢的是Kaya，  
自己一厢情愿地以为KiHong….把自己当成好朋友而已。  
他的一厢情愿，原来浪费了他们好多时间，多得可能再久一点，他想也许他们会就那么错过彼此。

“你生日那天...”  
“其实是想向你告白的....”  
“你...是认真的？”  
金发男孩看见黑发男孩毫无犹豫地点了点头。

Thomas望着眼前的黑发男孩眼里有道不明的情绪，他现在像是一只看上去有些沮丧的小狗，耳朵都垂下来了。

“你错了...Asa一开始就输了。”  
或许这样说，对Asa太不公平。  
只是，爱情从来不是单打独斗的游戏，Asa无法开始游戏，因为游戏本身就需要两个玩家，双向主导的爱情游戏，Asa一直都没有对的拍档。  
从一开始，或者说从很早以前，  
Thomas就心有所属，非KiHong不可，  
就算他无法得到他。

“我和Asa从来没有在一起，我知道他对我的感情是什么，他也发现了我喜欢谁，只是我害怕那个人会知道，所以在篮球场我才带他离开的。我躲开那个人，因为我害怕自己的感情会被发现，我不确定他是否可以接受，因为我曾经也非常害怕，自己喜欢的人会讨厌自己。我后来才发现，原来我那么做，差点伤害了我们的感情。我只是不希望破坏他的新恋情，我一厢情愿以为他有了新恋情。”

KiHong看着金发男孩一直低着头，他低沉的声音渐渐变了调，他听出了金发男孩语气里一丝丝的颤抖。KiHong有些胆怯地抚上金发男孩的脸庞，他才发现自己的手指有些湿润，温温的。  
他，哭了。

“Thomas...”  
看着他的眼泪，自己心里有些不舍，轻轻地拭去他脸上的泪痕。  
认识了他那么久，就连小时候在公园玩被狗追，跌破膝盖，眼前这个男孩可是一滴眼泪也没见他流过。  
“可是，你准备好了吗？”  
单纯地喜欢一个人和谈恋爱是有差别的。  
单纯地喜欢一个人，只需要为自己负责。  
谈恋爱，却是两个人的事情。  
一个人可以很简单，但是两个人似乎会变复杂。  
他不敢确定，他们两个是不是都已经准备好迎接这一段新恋情。

“我只是害怕我会失去我喜欢的人，不管以什么身份。其他人怎么想，我管不了。”  
“Brian说最重要知道的，是自己喜欢谁，我知道自己喜欢谁。打算和你告白不是仓促的决定，虽然刚才...我可能太鲁莽了。但是我只在意你，怎么想。”

他慢慢地靠近他，双手环上他的腰，把脸埋在他的肩膀里。  
原来他的一厢情愿，浪费了他们好多时间，多得可能再久一点，他想也许他们会就那么错过彼此。

KiHong被金发男孩的举动和语句确实让自己有些意外。  
来这里之前他没有预想过任何事情，心里的怒气和嫉妒已经让他无法去想太多可能性。  
虽然说KiHong一心认为或许Thomas已经接受Asa了，只是他不愿意他们的关系变成这样，  
就算Thomas不喜欢自己，就算Thomas无法接受自己。  
自己刚才也是发了疯才差点弄伤他，语无伦次，甚至...吻了他...  
一切了KiHong都无法控制自己行动比思考快一步的节奏，他真的以为也许他们的友情会就这样完了。  
所以有太多事情就那么发生了，让自己措手不及。  
比如自己动粗，比如自己告白，比如自己亲吻他，比如他抱着自己。

“Thomas...”

金发男孩并没有作声，而是以一个吻作为回答。  
唇瓣的温度并没有为彼此停留太久。眼前的金发男孩很快就结束了这个吻，他本来白皙的脸不知道什么时候变得有些发红，他微微地低着头，但是KiHong却看见了，他轻咬着自己的下唇。

“一人一次，平手...”  
停顿了几秒，眼前的人才把话接下去...  
“If you say yes….”

KiHong的眼睛笑起来眯成了月亮型，嘴角微微地扬起自然的弧度，他喜欢的人好像回应了。  
原来，他们只不过是一场误会，一场折磨彼此的误会，幸好他先踏出一步了。

“You are my boy now”  
他抚上金发男孩柔软的金发，扶着他的后项，再一次把自己的唇贴了上去。  
唇瓣再次感觉到了另一双不可思议的柔软和温热的温度，那个彼此曾经不敢期盼这在梦里才会出现的一刻，此刻真真实实地感受到了。这曾经出现在梦里的场景，有些似曾相识又有些没有体会过的感觉。

要数的话，他们的初吻好像太仓促了。而第三个吻，彼此都希望可以细心体会。两双柔软的唇瓣，舌尖对于第一次的探索似乎有些小心翼翼，但是两个人却不舍得那么快结束这似乎是等的太久的“初吻”，好好感受初恋的味道。

At the right time,at the right moment.  
I think it is not too late.  
It is you.


	13. Chapter 11 (超温柔版本)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 告白章有三个版本，基本上差不多到房间那一段为止都一样的。  
> 可以不看完三个版本，基本对看后续没有什么影响。

Dylan刚整理好自己，拿上背包準备出门，一打开门就差点撞上站在门前的人，对方看起来有些慌神，  
“wow！KiHong…你不是来找我的吧？”  
眼前的黑髮男孩脸色不太好，似乎有什麼快爆发了一样。  
“我来找Thomas的，他在吗？”  
“在卧室裡，要我叫他出来吗？”  
“is ok，我进去找他”  
“楼上第二间，那我先出去了，bye…”  
“see you”

Dylan把大门关上以后就掏出手机发了一个短信。  
「Eli，KiHong来找Thomas了，脸色不太好，怎麼办？」-Dylan  
过了几秒，聊天室界面出现了新的信息  
「所以你要在家裡看著他们吗？Skip you date?」-Eli  
「of course not !」-Dylan  
「你怎麼知道的？」-Dylan

另一头的黑髮少年笑著看了眼坐在大门边穿著高跟鞋的长髮女孩，今天的她穿著偏休閒风的连身裙加上牛仔外套，还化了个妆，大概很难不知道到底是要去干嘛。  
「我知道的事可多著呢，亲爱的」-Eli  
「滚！不要叫我亲爱的，Brian会扣我薪水的！」-Dylan  
Dylan翻了个白眼。  
算了，这件事情他们迟早要解决，其他人也管不了了那麼多。  
希望有人愿意踏出这一步的话，会是一个好的开始，更会有一个好的结果。

 

“亲爱的...你们关系还真好呢？”  
一把低沉的声音传入在自己的耳边响起，Eli没有丝毫犹豫地在声音结束后转过头，勾着身后的人，精准地封着他的唇，也没在意虽然父母不介意他们放闪，父母也没在家，但是Kaya还没出门。  
站在玄关的Kaya也不打算和他们交代什么，因为他们现在正忙着，自己还是自动消失好。

 

叩—叩  
“怎麼了，Dy...”  
穿著白色外套坐在书桌前的金髮少年不以為然地转过身打开门，看见的不是自己的同班同学+现任同屋，而是那个他最近一直想躲开的人—KiHong。  
“KiHong?”

“Thomas,我们聊一聊”  
“好，进来吧...”  
黑发男孩的语气有别于平常和自己相处的那个他，似乎是不容拒绝一样。金髮少年侧过身，让眼前的人进到房间裡。

KiHong是第一次到Thomas房间，Dylan家Thomas的房间。  
这和Thomas自己家的房间不一样，他的房间让KiHong隐隐觉得「这就是英国绅士少年该有的房间」，那种感觉，他无法解释，就是一种Thomas独有的感觉。同样也几乎是婴孩的时候移民过来的，KiHong比起韩国人，更像是一个道地的美国人，除了他的五官特徵和会韩文还有爱吃韩食除外。而Thomas一直都有那种英国人的习性。

但是在这间房间裡，只有一张单人床，一个衣柜，一张书桌还有书架以外，没有其他的家俱，很简单。  
“不介意的话，可以坐床，这裡只有一张椅子”  
Thomas望著没有说话的黑髮少年，尷尬地说了句话，自己坐到了离床边不远的椅子上。

“最近，你都没去团练，没在图书馆自习，没有练跑，也没去Maze，下课也没时间一起吃饭，但真的那么忙吗？”  
忙得甚至我们连说上一句话的机会也没有。  
“全国比赛有很多东西需要准备，开会什么的，接下来还有考试...”  
确实Thomas都在努力让自己集中忙着学校里的事情，让自己可以减少和眼前的男孩接触的机会，让自己可以减少对他的思念，让自己可以少一刻去难过。

“真的是因为这样吗？”  
KiHong坐到床上开始，视线就没有离开过Thomas。Thomas似乎可以感受到他眼神里透露的不悦和不信任。本来有些心虚的Thomas被这个眼神和语气激怒了。  
“你想说什么？”  
“我以为你这段时间其实都在忙着约会呢。”  
他们彼此不曾用过这样的语气和态度对话，发育期的男孩总是叛逆的多，而好动的KiHong和温柔的Thomas也不例外。  
“那个Asa...”  
到底那个被他牵着的男孩，他们两个之前到底是什么关系？

“他只是一个和我一起参加USAD的Junior”  
“他是不是喜欢你？”  
Know your enemy。  
Asa说的这句是没错的，所以KiHong是可以感觉得到那天在篮球场，Asa挑衅的眼神裡透露出的敌意。  
為什麼会对自己有敌意？或者该说自己為什麼那麼讨厌他？  
因為他和Thomas走的太近了，而这本来都是Thomas和KiHong的。  
他感觉Asa试图把这一切从他身边抢走。  
确实，在看见Thomas牵著Asa的手离开篮球场的时候，他顿时觉得这两个人在一起的画面是多麼地让自己不舒服。

“应该不关你的事，KiHong。”  
Thomas没有预想过KiHong会那麼问，虽然Asa确实是和自己告白了，但是他不确定是不是该把这件事情告诉别人，毕竟这算是隐私的一部分，到处说也真心太没修养了。而且KiHong会不会觉得噁心呢？  
只是他不喜欢KiHong质问他的态度，他当自己是什么？  
什么时候，他们怀疑过彼此，什么时候，他们变得不信任彼此？

听见回答的KiHong拳头握得发白，不关自己的事吗？  
是什么时候开始，你有些故事，会是不关我的事？  
是什么时候开始，我们不再像以前那样，没有任何秘密。  
是从我心里的秘密被发现开始吗？

 

“你喜欢他吗？”  
[你喜欢他吗？]这听起来像是个笑话，可是Thomas却笑不出来。  
假如我喜欢他的话，也许一切都会变得简单?  
因为Asa刚巧也是喜欢男生，因为他刚巧也喜欢我？  
那一切是不是就好说了？

可是，一切都不凑巧。  
命运总是弄人。  
“KiHong，假如你只是要问这种无聊的问题，我没兴趣回答你，我要复习了，你走吧。”  
“我要知道。  
KiHong并没有在意眼前的人下逐客，执意要和他唱反调，他一定要知道原因。他在Thomas想打开房门放他离开以前站了起来抓住他的手腕，却没有意识到自己的力度，是会弄疼Thomas。

“关你什么事？为什么你要知道？”  
Thomas生气地挣开KiHong的手，眼前的人有些陌生，这和几个月之前那个握着他的手的温度，有些不同。但是此刻他也没有心情去想为什么他那么生气？  
只是KiHong却哑口无言，自己无法堂堂正正地亲口告诉他，因为自己嫉妒了，因为自己喜欢他。  
他不知道这样撕破脸皮的话，他们的关系会变成怎样。

“真的只是想专心准备考试的事情，没有别的。还有，我不喜欢Asa，我....怎么可能喜欢他？他是男生...”  
KiHong在听见他说这最后几个字的时候，似乎有什么在他身体里碎裂的声音。  
似乎有什么把自己的心砸碎了一样。  
心里的怒气诡异地消失的无影无踪，原来一切都是自己想太多了？他讨厌的Asa不是Thomas喜欢的人，Thomas他不喜欢男生。

Thomas没发现自己的举动在KiHong看来是不想和这样的事情扯上关系，极力地在否认着。这让KiHong感觉，也许Thomas觉得这样噁心了？就算平时在大家面前Brian和Eli是多麼黏腻，自己也没少翻白眼，说闪死了。但是假如事情发生在自己身上，那是一种说不出口的噁心，对吗？不管Asa，原来让他远离自己的，是自己的感情。所以这是那时候他开始躲开自己的原因吗？

 

“我生日那天....”  
KiHong突然把话题转成了生日会那天，Thomas认为是他和Kaya告白，在一起的那天。  
“我都知道”  
KiHong没发现Thomas躲在白色外套下的手微微地在颤抖。  
生日会那天没有亲口听见，没有亲眼看见，但是那些脑补的画面和梦裡的场景已经让自己够难受了，可以不要逼自己去听那个人亲口说吗？  
可以不要对我如此残忍吗？

“你真的知道？”  
“我真的知道”  
不要像是赢得糖果的小孩一样到处炫耀你们的恋情，好吗？  
我知道，都知道，所以不要亲口告诉我。

“我以為....”  
Thomas是真的知道自己喜欢他，才躲开自己的？因为他不喜欢男生。所以讨厌自己了，才躲开自己的？  
所以他们之间十年的友情因為他这个还没说出口的小秘密而告终吗？  
“我只是最近比较忙，大家都很忙，没有想要忽略你们，对不起。我们是好朋友，一直都是”  
Thomas努力调整了自己的呼吸，转过身，露出了那个灿烂的大笑容。自己喜欢看他笑，可是此刻他的笑容却刺痛了自己的心，KiHong不知道这该说是嘲笑还是揶俞。  
你被拒绝了，你被你自己喜欢的人拒绝了，庆幸的是人家还愿意把你当好朋友。  
这样可以是小小的安慰吗？

KiHong，我不知道。也许我是Gay？也许我是梦里会让你恶心的那种人。也许我告诉你我不喜欢男生也算是撒谎，但是...我确实不喜欢Asa，我只喜欢你，从你还是你的时候，直到现在你是她的时候，也还是。  
我无法离开你，我不敢想象看不见你的世界是怎样的。  
所以，我只可以留在你身边，当你的好朋友，至少看着你笑，我痛着也无所谓。

“好...好朋友...”  
也许这是我该预想到的结果。  
并不是每个人都如愿地和喜欢的人在一起，更何况他喜欢的是一个同性，并不是那种异性只要坚持让对方看见诚意也许就有机会终成眷属，并没有那种可能性。  
他不相信，那种网上说的可以被掰弯的事。  
而Thomas，很抗拒。

Thomas，没关系…  
只要你不远离我，只要我们还是好朋友，只要我还可以在你身边看着你，  
也许，这样不是最差的结果，对吗？  
也许，我只是需要一些时间去习惯，我失恋了的事实，真正失恋的事实。

 

Thomas望着KiHong低着头，却看不清楚他脸上的笑容代表什么。他也不确定自己用了多大的勇气才可以从嘴里挤出那几个音节。他担心下一次，他无法再有勇气说出口。

“恭喜你...和Kaya...”  
Thomas努力的压抑自己才可以把她的名字念出来。  
也许这样才可以说服自己，你是她的..

 

“恭喜你...和Kaya...”

“你...说什么？”  
KiHong曾经觉得自己大概是出现幻觉了，这时候出现Kaya的名字是什么回事？  
“没有...”  
“不是，你刚才说什么？再说一次。”  
“我说，恭喜你和Kaya，在一起了。”  
Thomas从来没有那麼讨厌KiHong。  
我讨厌你，我讨厌你就是要那么残忍。

“你说你知道的，是我和Kaya？”  
金发男孩没有说话，只是迟缓地点了点头  
“Thomas，你误会了...”  
KiHong自己大概也无法相信，  
原来，他说知道的是这个？  
这个误会还真大得让自己快疯掉了。还以为他是知道了自己喜欢他才躲开自己的。

“什么？”  
“我...想告白的对象不是Kaya，我和她没有在一起。你误会了。”

Thomas眼神裡的惊讶并不难捕抓，只是低著头的黑发少年没看见罢了。  
这两个月他想尽办法躲开所有人，因為只躲他们两个，或许太明显了。但是现在却说，他并没有和Kaya在一起？

KiHong该开心吗？原来他还没知道自己的小秘密。但是现在他却犹豫了，没有了当初他想告白的勇气，那时候他想或许自己还有希望。可是现在不一样了，Thomas说他不喜欢男生。  
自己现在什么也想不到，只想快点逃离这个有Thomas的空间，让自己可以好好地喘一口气。  
“等你忙好了，我们再一起团练吧，不打扰你温习了，我先回家了。”

不知道为什么，他觉得KiHong转过身的背影瞬间变得有些落寞。  
他说他要告白的不是Kaya，那会是谁呢？难道是他不认识的人吗？  
“KiHong...”  
Thomas喊了自己的名字但是却没有说什麼。KiHong有些担心，会不会...会不会他对刚才自己的话作出来了什麼联想？那几秒的停顿对自己来说，异常地漫长，自己的心沉得像是快无法跳动一样。  
“我...可以问你一个问题吗？”

身后的声音再次响起，KiHong不敢转过身，他害怕自己看见的是那种鄙视的眼神。  
“你...和喜欢的人告白了吗？”  
“没有”  
“为什么？”  
“因为...那个人不喜欢男生。”  
“那个人...是Les...”  
“那个人...也是男生....假如我告诉你，我想告白的人不是女生，而是一个男生，你会讨厌我吗？”  
虽然说Thomas对Brian和Eli这对同性恋人和对其他人的态度无异，但是假如他知道自己喜欢他的话，会怎样？

 

「那个人...也是男生」  
Thomas确实有些震撼，原来KiHong喜欢的是男生，而不是女生，不是Kaya。  
此刻，Thomas心裡有些悄悄地希望KiHong说的那个，会是自己。  
“KiHong...””那个人...”  
“你...想知道吗？”  
“假如你不想说...也没关系...”

KiHong的肩膀微微颤动着，身后的Thomas没有猜错，他刚才是在叹气吗？看来KiHong很喜欢那个人吧？Thomas心里一紧，Kaya说的爱神眷顾，不准就是不准。就算KiHong没有喜欢Kaya，就算KiHong喜欢男生，那个人也不是自己。

他不知道KiHong是花了多大的勇气转过身，告诉他这埋藏在心里很久很久的告白，一场也许他不会知道的告白。

“我和他认识了很久。小时候第一眼看见他的时候长的很白，有点婴儿肥，小时候就觉得怎么会有男生那么可爱。小学时候放学了，我们会一起到附近的游乐场玩到吃晚饭的时间才回家。我们从小学到中学都是同校，他学校的成绩很好，很聪明，长得也很好看，很受欢迎，受女生欢迎。有时候自己不喜欢的事情，却不介意陪他一起去做，就好像吃甜食，他很喜欢某家牌子的草莓冰泣淋。还有第五街的汉堡，这些我都记得，你知道有时候我很健忘。好不容易鼓起勇气想告白，但是自己好像搞砸了。生日会以后，我们都没什么交集，我以为也许是他讨厌我了，因为知道我喜欢他。因為知道我喜欢他，就算无法回应我的感情，我们连朋友也当不成了。就算明明看见我的却也不想要理我。后来我，他身边好像有了别人，和他很要好，他们很亲近，我不确定他是不是喜欢那个人，他说他不喜欢那个人。但是....他说，他不喜欢男生，所以我没办法告白了，Thomas。”

Thomas，这是我无法告白的原因。  
我只可以这样告诉你，因为你说你想知道。

 

“KiHong...”  
他看不清楚KiHong低着头的脸，他从来没看过如此不自信的KiHong。从小到大，他冲动，好胜，坚定，自信，，他眼里的KiHong一直都是很耀眼地。  
Thomas他本人不知道，他在爱情方面算是迟钝的，但是此刻他也不会听不出来，眼前的人在说着的是自己。  
“你...说的是真的吗？”  
爱神，是真的眷顾自己了吗？

“恩...”  
是真的，很喜欢你。  
所以希望我告诉了你，我们还可以是好朋友，就算你不喜欢男生，就算你不喜欢我。

“Thomas，你会讨厌我吗？”  
“为什么讨厌你？”  
“因为我...”  
“谢谢你喜欢我...谢谢你刚好也喜欢我。”  
Thomas不知道要找到一个自己喜欢的人有多难，  
Thomas不知道要找到一个喜欢自己的人有多难，  
Thomas不知道要找到一个互相喜欢的人有多难，  
Thomas只知道，当他知道这一切的时候，那种幸福感，他无法言明。  
而如果有这个机会的话，也许Thomas会奋不顾身，去争取这个机会。  
他无法顾虑周遭的人说什么做什么，他无法预测以后，  
结果，也只有他们一起尝试了，才会知道。

“什么？”  
Thomas的声音听起来有一丝颤抖，Thomas说着的那句话让自己来不及消化其中的意思。KiHong抬起头才发现眼前的金发少年湿润的眼眶，让自己有些惊慌。  
“Thomas...你...刚才那句话....什么意思？”  
刚好也喜欢他，是说刚好也有人喜欢他还是说刚好他也喜欢自己？  
不可以不可以！  
这个很重要，不可以搞错！

金发男孩缓缓地靠近自己，把脸靠在自己的肩上，自己却在犹豫该不该把手放在他的腰间上。  
自己曾经和他勾肩搭背，  
自己曾经和他共睡一张床，  
自己曾经和他如此靠近，  
但是这一次不一样。  
KiHong似乎可以听见自己扑通扑通的心跳，他可以听见彼此扑通扑通的心跳。

 

“KiHong”  
KiHong不确定过了多久，他听见了那把低沉的嗓音飘进自己耳里，肩上一阵温热的湿润感，  
他有些担忧地放开了眼前的男孩，发现了他发红的眼角，鼻尖有些红红的，自己慌了。  
“Thomas，别哭，是我吓到你了吗？对....”  
眼前的金发男孩突然滴滴答答地落下，他一直摇着头，抓住自己的手肘有些紧，  
自己也不确定他是害怕还是紧张。  
眼前的金发男孩在他印象中，是一个很坚强的存在，  
不管是五岁的某个傍晚他和自己跑出去玩，不小心跌破了膝盖的时候，  
还是是八岁的某个下午他和自己跑去抓弄他隔壁邻居养的小狗被追的时候，  
亦或是十二岁的某个早上上学的路上遇见长自己大的男孩欺负自己的时候，  
他还真的没见过眼前这个耀眼的金发男孩流过一滴眼泪。  
在他的记忆里，Thomas是一个坚强的存在。

所以当KiHong面对他的眼泪时，确实有些不适应得快当机了。  
KiHong看上去有些笨手笨脚地用手指擦去他脸上的泪痕，力度不大，担心自己太粗鲁弄伤他了。

Thomas也是最近才发现，自己碰上KiHong的事情，都变得不像自己。  
例如淋着雨回家，例如躲在浴室哭，例如躲开所有人，例如警告Asa，  
这都不是原本的自己会做的事情，  
原本自己也没有想过，自己会在他面前落泪。  
但是，这一次的眼泪，不是难过，不是脆弱，而是幸福的。

Thomas抬起头望着眼前的人皱着浓眉，不知所措地帮自己擦眼泪，一脸担忧地望着自己。  
那一刻他才发现，原来他靠得很近。  
这次不是勾肩搭背，  
这次不是同睡一张床，  
这次不是那些看起来要好的亲近，  
这一次，是他和他，只剩下一个吻的距离。

世界好像静了下来一样，Thomas甚至可以听见自己扑通扑通的心跳和黑发男孩呼吸时落在自己脸上的温暖气息。  
他的手掌在自己的脸上，暖暖的，就像他生日的那一天，牵着自己的手，手心传来的温度一样，只属于KiHong的温度。

黑发男孩的指尖落在金发男孩的嘴角边，却也不舍得离开，  
他看了一眼眼前的人，他不确定这是不是默契，但是当他看见金发男孩闭上眼的时候，  
他知道这也许是他给自己的答案。  
他把吻印在了他的唇瓣上，一个再单纯不过的吻，是他们爱情的开始。


	14. Chapter 12

KiHong和Thomas知道彼此的心意以后在一起的事情，他们没打算隐瞒，也没打算宣扬，  
只是想用一个自然的方式让大家知道，KiHong会牵着Thomas的手出现在大家面前，告诉大家“我们在一起了”，他想和他身边的人分享他们的喜悦。只是这一切已经提早太多被一个人告密了。  
那一天，在Dylan家，Thomas的房间，KiHong告白了，他们在一起了。  
那一天，KiHong是在Dylan家，和Thomas两个人挤着一张单人床，彼此相拥，睡了一晚。  
直到第二天早上，Dylan打开了浴室的门，本来和Thomas睡房的浴室相连的浴室，Thomas的习惯是会在用浴室的时候把和Dylan房间相连的那扇门拴上门栓。  
所以当他打开浴室的们看见KiHong站在洗脸盆面前洗手的时候，KiHong几乎也是在听见身后声响的那一刻转过了身，看见了似乎明显一脸睡意外加小鸟窝头造型的Dylan，当然此刻Dylan已经清醒不少了。  
“Hi Dylan...”  
“啊....我...好累，什么都没看见...我先回去再睡了...”  
Dylan一脸惊讶的表情大概是他们身边这几个好朋友里面最浮夸的一个了，他的样子像是发现什么惊人的秘密要立马找借口逃离现场以防被杀人滅口一样地想落荒而逃。  
“Dylan，我..和Thomas昨天没做什么!嘿！”你先听我解释...==

KiHong被Dylan拒于门外，此刻黑发男孩心里翻了无数个白眼，這傢伙大概想多了，這傢伙一向來想很多的，看他的表情，不會是什麼好事。大概是被誤會成那回事，也沒怎樣，但是他和Thomas昨天真的没干嘛，虽然这也不是见不光的事，但是真的没干嘛。

“KiHong，怎么啦？你没事吧？”  
KiHong从浴室出来就看见本来还在睡着的Thomas两眼惺忪地在床上坐直了身，看来刚才自己和Dylan把他吵醒了呢。  
“没什么，就看见Dylan了，但是我想他误会了什么。”  
“误会？你的意思是....”  
KiHong说了，他们全部人都知道KiHong是喜欢自己的，就只有自己不知道。好吧，Thomas也不知道该说自己迟钝还是自己笨呢。

所以Dylan看见了KiHong一大清早出现在自己家，还要是和自己卧室相连的公用浴室，而Dylan家可是没有第三间客房，昨晚客厅也是没人的，加上昨天Dylan出门前看见KiHong一副来势汹汹像是要爆发的样子，至於今天还留在自己家的故事发展来看，KiHong大概是成功了，Thomas应该是接受他了。这对Dylan来说真的是大发现啊！換作是以前，確實KiHong和Thomas在彼此家留宿不是一兩天的事情，但是現在狀況不一樣了！KiHong喜歡Thomas啊！看起來Thomas應該也是有一樣的感覺才對，不然KiHong大概也無法在他們似乎是莫名冷戰的期間在這裡留宿了。那也就是說...他们在一起了！还可能已经.....

“就是那样...”  
“你介意吗？”  
“还是你想呢？”  
说着说着，KiHong已经爬了上床，正确来说，现在的姿势是骑坐在Thomas身上，Thomas笑着把手环上他的脖子，拉近了他们之间的距离，把唇贴了上去。

KiHong順勢緩緩地低下身，把Thomas壓到在床上，鎖在自己身下。  
這已經不知道是他們的第幾個吻了。KiHong和Thomas確實沒有談戀愛和接吻的經驗，黑髮男孩輕咬著對方的下唇，彼此依舊是小心翼翼地用舌尖地鑽入彼此的口腔，一點一點滑過每一顆貝齒。

“嘿，你好像...有些紧张。”  
就算双唇被封着了，KiHong也无法忽视自己的手隔着一层衣物，最后停留在的他纤细的腰上，那是确确实实可以感觉得到，他现在碰触得到的肌肤，有些微微的颤抖。  
本来就因为接吻而有些缺氧，听见黑发男孩那句话的瞬间，金发男孩白皙的脸顿时泛红了。  
“你可以不说出来吗？”  
虽然，现在这个姿势，现在做着的事情，Thomas在梦里梦见过无数次，不管是在学校还是在床上，梦见他把自己按在墙上，背对着自己还是自己一丝不挂在他身下，那种燥热，就算是连他醒过来了还是可以感觉到余韵。

要说真实的，这是第一次，这和接吻不一样。  
他期待和自己喜欢的人接吻，他甚至很喜欢和KiHong接吻。  
但是到这件事情，他却莫名有些期待又害怕。

“和你闹着玩的。”  
KiHong笑着把吻落在了他的金发上，自己则躺倒另一边的空位上，紧紧地把金发男孩搂在怀里。  
“KiHong….”  
“别问....”  
Thomas感觉得到他们之间身下有些硬硬地顶着自己的胯下，但是他看不见KiHong的脸，他把自己抱得紧紧地，脸埋在自己的肩上，他还感觉到对方的体温，有些发烫。  
“你还好吗？”  
“Thomas，尽管有些反应也许我自己也无法控制。但是我希望你知道，我很认真，喜欢你。”  
Thomas梦见那些激情又破格的梦，KiHong也有试过，几次，在梦见自己亲吻那个金发男孩以后。  
对喜欢的人有冲动，是自然不过的事情，更何况正直发育时期的两个男孩，血气方刚，并不为过。  
纵使Thomas不是女生，但是不代表他不需要尊重他喜欢的人。  
他现在想真正感受和Thomas在一起的感觉，现在这个感觉，最为重要。  
况且，就那么突然告白了，突然在一起了，这回事情KiHong也确实还没准备好。

两人就那么安静了下来，KiHong以为Thomas睡着了，耳边又传来了他好听的低沉嗓音。  
“KiHong….为什么...突然又想告白了？”  
按照KiHong的说话，他以为自己讨厌他了，那应该是会放弃告白吧。正常人都不敢向看起来讨厌自己的心上人告白吧，这样的话，在那个人心里的印象会更糟糕。  
“因为Asa。” “我害怕，你真的喜欢他，我害怕，我们就这样不明不白，疏远了”  
“谢谢你，比我勇敢”  
虽然说Asa刻意让KiHong看见自己和他在一起，虽然说Asa试图想试探自己。  
虽然说这样做确实让Thomas开始讨厌他，但是此刻不能不说，他或許該感謝Asa。  
或許沒有那一天，也許今天 ，會說從此他們就錯過彼此了吧。

KiHong吻上那个被金色碎发遮盖的前额，抱着怀里的人，再一次睡着了。  
此刻是那么多个月以来，睡得最安稳的时候了。

 

另一边卧室，发现惊天大喜讯的Dylan已经毫无睡意，拿起手机立马打开聊天室，发了个短信给Eli。  
[Hey! I just can’t believe it!Dude!!!]-Dylan

另一头，手机滴滴的响了一阵子，男孩从被窝里探出头来，他本来就睡得比较浅，小心翼翼地从被子里伸出手去拿放在台灯前的手机，突然感觉到揽在自己腰上的手臂收紧了一些，  
“So early today”  
传入耳里声音的是一把满满鼻音带着一些慵懒的声音，男孩拿到手机以后往后靠了靠，身后的人惯性地埋头在他的颈窝里蹭着，闻着属于他男孩独有的味道。  
回答他的是男孩厚重的鼻音，男孩点了点手机，看着聊天室里传来的内容，有一丝无奈地打了几个字，  
[== Well, I think I know what happened ,KiHong and Thomas,right?]-Eli  
说实在不是Eli了解和习惯Dylan的个性和Eli联想起昨天他们谈起的事情，他真的很想杀了他，为什么每次讲话都不说主语不说重点==  
[你会不会太冷静了？]-Dylan  
[我是被你吵醒的，可以以完整的句子回复你，已经是我最大的忍耐了，Dylan]-Eli  
[Sorry,可是！他们在一起啦！KiHong昨天在这里过夜额！昨天，在我家，在Thomas的房间！]-Dylan  
[Dude，你太兴奋了好吗？恭喜他们，其他的我们再讨论，bye]-Eli

Eli放下手机，转过身在对方的唇上落下一吻，望着眼前的人，  
他也只有偶尔在周末的时候才可以他家留宿，太常不在家的话，父母可能会怀疑一些什么。  
“KiHong和Thomas...在一起了。”  
“原来Thomas也喜欢他？这两个家伙还真的是兜远了。”  
虽然Brian也不敢赌定说KiHong一定会告白成功，但是至少至少他们之间的关系，这个冷战的原因要先说清楚。  
在一起，是一个Bonus。

希望这段恋情开始了，并不会轻易结束。

 

谈恋爱的人总是藏不住自己身上的甜蜜氛围.  
KiHong和Thomas两人恢复到冷战之前一样，两个男孩是一起走进校门的。他们隔着储物柜的门偷偷笑着，任谁都看得出这两人有点什么。

“我说，他们要不要那么明显？你觉得他们会不会和我们正式公布说一说？”  
Dylan和Eli站在楼梯口望着那两个大男孩笑得甜丝丝，旁若无人似的。KiHong招牌式的笑容，好看的笑眼加上可爱的小酒窝，真的好可爱。要知道这位篮球小队平常都是笑得呸呸的，这样看起来比较酷，他本人自己说的啊。  
而平常总是笑得淡淡的Thomas，今天真的只能用笑成花来形容，大眼睛加小白牙，很有杀伤力。  
路过的女生们可是被这一幕快电昏了。

“你觉得还需要吗？”  
Eli觉得只要是认识他们的人都知道现在他们是一个什么状态吧？特别是两人维持着脸黑的状态好一段时间了，现在甜成这样？到底还顾不顾人感受？到底有谁可以隔着储物柜都可以笑成那样，大概是开心过头了。  
果然恋爱中的人都是傻瓜。

Eli没有错过那个匆匆经过储物柜，体型消瘦的黑发男孩落寞的背影。  
Thomas和KiHong关上储物柜的铁门时也看了匆匆走过的黑发男孩，Thomas有些迟疑，不确定该不该和他打招呼，那一天在篮球场以后他们就没有再见面更别说谈什么，他们本来就不熟络。尽管他无法认同Asa之前和自己在篮球场见面，试探自己喜欢谁的做法，但是无可否认，或许没有Asa的挑衅，不管是对KiHong还是Thomas的挑衅，也许他们就会从此错过彼此。  
或许Thomas心里是默默有些感谢Asa的，也是他让这两个迟钝的人认清自己的感情，解除误会，才可以在一起。  
但是他知道，或许现在，是Asa需要时间。

 

Eli和Dylan又在为学生会活动忙着筹备，Dylan把需要筹备的事项交代了之后就去办公室和老师讨论。其他人也收拾了活动室就离开了。Eli不緩不急地把手上的東西都放好在桌上後，靠坐著桌邊，轉過頭望著黑髮男孩自顾地收拾自己背包。

“Asa..Do you need to talk?”  
“It is about?”  
这下他终于抬起头看了眼自己，黑发男孩的表情从刚才开会开始就没有什么变化。

“Thomas...他大概真的很在意「他」。”  
“我知道”  
Asa知道，那一天Thomas的表情和語氣他無法忘記，他似乎真的被討厭了，比自己那場破格的告白更讓他討厭自己，那一刻他懂，或许自己真的输了。  
而自己竟然也有些害怕，自己真的会被他讨厌，害怕得刚才在走廊门口发现他开始就不敢正眼看那个金发男孩一眼。

“每個人都有喜歡任何人的權利，你有，Thomas也有...”  
Asa那天的挑衅，不是因为他知道KiHong喜欢Thomas，或许是他知道Thomas喜欢的是谁。  
也许正是因为Asa，KiHong和Thomas可以在一起，  
虽然他们还没亲口承认，但是单凭KiHong望着Thomas的眼神，  
Dylan所谓的目睹，真的错不了多少。

“Eli,多了...我想我们还不是那么熟络....”  
Asa并没有对Eli有什么特殊的感觉，这个Thomas的同班同学，那个篮球校队的队友还有自己的学生会副主席。  
他确实不喜欢别人谈论他的私生活。

Asa语气里的抗拒，Eli感受得到，他也不再说下去。  
Eli知道Thomas对Asa那天做过的事情不悦，而KiHong大概是到了很讨厌这个人的地步吧。  
只是从大胆面对自己喜欢的人这一点来看，其实Eli还是比较欣赏Asa的。  
只可惜，或许Thomas不是Asa该遇见的那个对的人。

黑发男孩收拾以后背上自己的背包离开活动是以前落下了一句话，  
“如果他们真的在一起了，帮我恭喜Thomas...”  
他希望那个金发男孩不需要再因为梦而哭泣，他希望他可以幸福。

It will happen if they are meant to be...  
Eli相信，Asa也会遇见那个人，只是或许再晚一些。


	15. Chapter 13

“你们都不知道，我们光看着你们心都累了啊~”  
“就是就是，告白了就过夜了啊~~”  
“我和他没在一起以前也试过在对方家睡好吗？”  
“Thomas，我觉得你还是放弃澄清吧。你斗不过Dylan的想象力。”  
“为了恭喜，阿不，是为了惩罚你们折腾了我们那么久，这两打是你们的，要喝完，谢谢~”  
“这太多了，Brian你看Kaya浪费你的酒啊~”  
“认命吧两位，今天我买单，所以....请喝，别客气....两打是你们的...”

又是迎接悠闲周末的前夕，星期五晚上在Maze，  
几个人坐在角落的一桌，主角绝对是刚刚被公布恋情的KiHong和Thomas，  
他们被大伙夹在中间，被Dexter、Dylan、Eli、Kaya还有Brian你一句我一句地轮番夹攻。  
KiHong和Thomas早就知道他们想要亲自公布这件恋情早早被Dylan公告天下了，所以才会有现在要被大伙罚酒的事情发生。  
KiHong和Thomas知道这群家伙不过是趁机灌酒罢了，所以也没太在意，就随便喝了一点。

或许大家真的为他们感到高兴，  
酒吧昏暗的灯光，其他人都沉醉在自己手上的酒瓶和话题当中，  
没发现坐在中间两个人在桌底下紧握的双手，两个人对视而笑。

高中毕业前迎来的恋情，希望这段爱情会好好的。

 

Way Back Into Love, Thomas一直都很喜欢，  
他喜欢原唱Hugh Grant和Halay Bennett的版本,  
但是后来，他戴着KiHong手机的track list里也有这首歌，  
但是却是Janice Vidal和Aarif Lee的版本，  
他戴上耳机，播放了那首歌曲，  
Janice Vidal舒服的嗓音加上Aarif Lee重新改编和他温柔的演唱，  
这版的Way Back Into Love，的确有另一种感觉，  
渐渐地，Thomas喜欢上了这个版本，  
还一度将它设为KiHong的来电铃声，  
KiHong后来才发现，原来他们的来电铃声，是同一首歌，  
Way Back Into Love。

后来的学校公演，  
Tranquil每个人基本上都会有一次的演唱机会，  
基于之前在酒吧玩游戏输了的Thomas本来是应该接受惩罚的，无奈KiHong护男友心切，想要当黑骑士，总算让Kaya和Dexter抓到整他们的机会，  
所以在那一次公演，让他们唱这首歌，连Dylan和Eli也点头赞成。  
好吧，KiHong和Thomas知道这根本就是恶搞吧~  
所以他们后来有很多机会一起听这首歌，唱这首歌，  
是情侣默契好吗？还是他们对这首歌的共鸣？  
那次公演曲目，这对情侣合唱，得到了很多掌声。  
那时候大家还不知道，他们是一对，只是认为两个帅哥可以在一起公演，唱情歌也无所谓。

后来每次听这首歌，  
Thomas都觉得也许KiHong教会了自己，  
爱情是什么，A Way To Love。  
KiHong告诉他，Thomas是爱的感觉，Love Is You。  
对KiHong来说，Thomas就像淡淡的微风，  
淡淡的爱，很舒服，也很幸福。

没有人可以准确诠释爱情，爱情需要自己体会。  
而对方是让自己懂得如何爱的人。  
他们不会忘记两个傻瓜是如何差点就错过对方，  
他们不会忘记他们的初吻，  
他们不会忘记他们的第一次，  
他们不会忘记对方从好朋友，好兄弟走到恋人的这一切。

那现在呢？  
当自己告诉他，  
自己要到回到英国升学，KiHong没开口让他留下，  
他只是说“那...我做个默默的约定，我们的爱情，到你离开那天结束。”  
Thomas低着头，忍着不让自己的眼泪流下，  
再痛也要割舍，  
KiHong不自私让他留下，  
他想或许他有更多是因为自己而多留一年在洛杉矶。  
Thomas怎么能自私地让他等，  
他知道他不会阻止自己想做的事情。

Thomas回英国的那天，KiHong在机场里一直都没说话，  
几个来送机的人在一旁也不知道该说什么好，  
他们知道，KiHong是难过了，他不舍得，但是他不能留下他，  
Kaya抱着Thomas说“Take Care，我们等你回来，ok？要想我们，ok？有时间会过去看你的。”  
Thomas只是忍着泪笑说我们还是可以视频聊天什么的，别太想他之类的。  
说着说着自己却有些接不下去，Eli和Dexter只要说点其他什么的，不让气氛太尴尬。  
不知不觉到了登机的时间，Thomas给了每一个人拥抱，  
唯独KiHong，他们彼此都僵在原地，  
最后Thomas还是没有勇气，他只要想起他一转身他们就结束了，他的心就像被硬生生地扯着一样难受，唯有对他点点头，这是他可以对他说再见最委婉的方式。

看着Thomas转过身，KiHong依旧没有一点行动，站在身后的Brian站到他身后只用他们听得见的声量说着，  
“虽然不是没办法见面，但是你不做一点什么吗？”  
KiHong最终踏出迟疑的脚步，他一把扳过Thomas，  
Thomas不是没有发现他在自己点头时隐忍在眼眶里打转的泪水，眼泪在他贴上Thomas的唇瓣的那一刻低落了在他的脸上，  
悄悄地滑了下来，  
Thomas的眼泪终于忍不住落了下来，  
“Thomas，要好好照顾自己，懂吗？”  
我不能，在你身边照顾你了。  
“嗯...”  
Thomas只是埋在他的怀里轻轻地点点头，哽咽的声音都已经听不清楚他的答允是什么了。

最终，Thomas还是自己一个人拖着行李踏上了飞机，  
在飞机起飞的前几分钟，他收到了一则短信，  
[Thomas，我们让时间证明，假如你回来的那个时候，我和你，感觉还在，那我们再在一起吧，好不好？不要给自己压力，忠于自己，忠于感觉，我不会等你，你也不要等我，我们只让时间证明，我爱你...——KiHong]

Thomas知道，其实他们要见一面也许不会太难，  
纵使伦敦和洛杉矶也真的并不靠近，  
Thomas知道，其实现在有很多聊天软件和视频，  
他们并不是真正是字面上的无法见面，  
但是他明白，那种不是在身边的陪伴，说再多还是有些不一样。

他们没有轰轰烈烈的爱情，  
他们没有刻骨铭心的难受，  
他们有的，是彼此的心。  
KiHong，希望那个时候，  
我们会找到，way back into love,  
For our love,  
Just you and me.

 

Thomas比大家都要迟一年入学，他新生大一那一年，其他人已经是大二了。  
而他们也并非那多年来都没见面。  
一次是大家大二的暑假，他们说没去过伦敦，所以就一行人买了机票来一个短暂的旅行。  
一次是KiHong独自伦敦的那一次。

在倫敦上大學的日子，一般沒課的時間，Thomas除了打工，都會在圖書館看書，開課放假，雨打雷劈，風雨不改。  
剛离开圖書館的他打算先回他家洗澡再去買午餐。  
還沒開課的校園人不太多，走在路上，今天倫敦的天氣算好，不太陰暗，Thomas的心情也莫名的有些好。  
他拿出手機，對著蔚藍的天空，找到了一個適合的角度，可以把雲朵和樹都照進來。  
咔嚓—  
他看了看照片，滿意地笑著點開了聊天室，把照片發了出去。  
他们总是会把一些美好的事物拍下来和对方分享。  
幾秒收他收到了對方的短信。  
［在學校嗎？］—KiHong  
［嗯，現在要回家了］—Thomas  
［我，想你了］—KiHong  
［我也是...]—Thomas

他又何尝不想他。

几秒后手机又响了，他收到一张KiHong发来的照片，照片里金发男孩拿着手机笑着，背景是现在这一片蓝天白云还有身处这所大学的课室大楼。  
［我感覺到］—KiHong

他驚訝得抬起頭轉過身才發現原來他思念的人和他相隔一條馬路。他似乎比他們上一次見面的時候又黑了一些。他穿著淺灰色的T恤和黑色的修身牛仔褲，外搭一件深藍色牛仔外套，背着那个他从来没看过的深灰色背包，手裡拿著手机和幾個文件夾還有身後的行李箱。

他望著那個黑髮男孩沖他笑著，是他一贯可以温暖自己的笑颜，他都忘了自己其實應該跨過那條馬路，而不是站在這裡發呆，直到他走到自己面前，一把把自己抱进怀里。  
“你...怎麼會在這裡？”  
“你还真的没变，你没看出来这是一个惊喜吗？？”  
KiHong望着眼前那个目瞪口呆的金发男孩，“我申请当交换生成功了就过来了，会在这里留三个月。”

今年已经是Thomas大二了，  
距离他们上一次，他们可以面对面见面的时候，已经是快一年前的事情了。  
那一次见面也就那几天，这一次可以见三个月，  
Thomas心里激动的，  
正常反应应该是扑倒KiHong怀里抱着他亲吻，只是非正常反应，他内心不知道现在该已什么身份来面对他。  
前男友？好朋友？好兄弟？还是依旧住在他心里那个重要的人？  
脑海里暂时找不出一个适合形容KiHong身份的名字。

“Thomas...”  
KiHong望着眼前这个灵魂被抽离的金发男孩，内心不禁有点担心是不是自己的惊喜玩大了，把他吓傻了？  
“三个月....真好...”  
也不知道Thomas是不是真的不在状况内还是其实他只是把心里想说的那句脱口而出。  
这三个月可以见到你，真好。  
不管以什么身份，只要可以见到你，就好。

那个金发男孩笑起来依旧已经是那么温暖又耀眼。  
KiHong刚下飞机就风尘仆仆地赶来大学办公室先报道了，之前联络了留学生教育学院说有助理今天下午回到大学处理点事情，可以先帮KiHong处理登记报到的事情，之后踏出学院的大门望大学门口的方向走去的时候就发现对面的男孩很熟悉，背影看起来有些孤单。  
他没猜错，是他的金发男孩，现在他们应该管对方为彼此的前任。

“我还没找到住宿，假如你不介意先让我在你家住几天，给我一点时间找房子...”  
纵使他也很想和Thomas住在一起，但是曾经自己对他说过的，  
他们现在是已经分手的状态，尽管他们依旧每一天都不会少的早安和晚安，什么大小事情都会和对方分享，不在对方身边却依旧可以透过那些字句了解彼此现在的生活，  
在其他人眼里，其实这根本就谈不上分手，他们还是像恋人一样。

“来我家吧，假如你不介意。”  
“好啊。”

 

KiHong三个月的交换生生活如常地按照课表上课，上活动还有偶尔到Thomas打工的地方赚一些额外的外快。  
他们不再像中学那样，可以从早到晚都黏在一起，尽管或许彼此心里都渴望可以无时无刻在一起。  
他们住在一起的这一段时间，Thomas有一霎那觉得，他们这样像一般的情侣一样同居的生活没有太差。  
KiHong来的第一个晚上，确实行李都是在客房的，  
一个吹风筒，就让他们几乎这三个月的夜里都是睡在同一张床上。  
早上睡醒的时候第一个看到的，是那个黑发男孩睡得沉沉的睡颜，  
出门的时候，他们会给对方一个不带情欲的吻，  
偶尔会一起下厨，做家务，一起去超市补购日常用品，Thomas还真的喜欢这样的生活。  
就像现在一样，把晚餐的碟子都洗干净以后，两个人客厅里，  
Thomas躺在KiHong的大腿上，KiHong的手环上Thomas的腰，Thomas主动握住了那只手，十指紧扣。  
客厅里萦绕着电视里播放着的老电影，有一度Thomas以为自己睡着了，直到他身上的人开始说话，  
“我....上个星期接到电话，奶奶生病了，有些严重，所以爸妈希望我回去韩国，我大概需要休学了。”  
他的语气里透露着一丝担忧和无奈，KiHong和家人的关系很好，以前每一年对韩国人来说重要的节日，KiHong一家人都会飞回韩国待个好几天。  
这一次要休学，看来事情一定很严重。  
“奶奶什么病？那你要先回去洛杉矶办理手续再回韩国了吧？”  
Thomas坐直了身，那双十指紧扣的手依旧没有放开。  
“爸妈没说明，但是交换生学期结束了，我要先回洛杉矶办理休学手续再回韩国。”  
“KiHong，没事的，奶奶会没事的，everything will be fine.”

Thomas抱着眼前的黑发男孩，轻轻地在他耳边重复着那句话。  
一切会好的,奶奶会好的，他们也会好的，对吧？


	16. Chapter 14 (NC-17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC-17预警

时间是公平的，  
不管是快乐还是忧伤，它依旧是一分一秒地丝毫不差，嘀嗒嘀嗒地流逝。  
三个月是短还是长，也许还是情感主导这一切吧。  
Thomas觉得这三个月过的太快，今晚已经是KiHong最后一天留在伦敦了。

他们今晚早早地躺上床，两人什么都没有说，只是静静地望着对方。  
Thomas忍住了叹息，他担心KiHong看见了会不开心。  
他不懂世界上是不是真的有心有灵犀这种事情。  
Thomas相信科学，但是他也知道有很多事情科学是无法解释的。  
就像现在，KiHong似乎可以感应到Thomas那瞬间的想法，那只温暖的手附上他的后脑，把他抱进怀里，紧紧地。  
两个人都是刚洗过澡，Thomas可以闻到KiHong身上，那个他们一起买的洗发露清新的柠檬味。

“Thomas...”  
“会好的。”

良久，Thomas都没有听见他的回答，或许他睡着了吧？  
他小心翼翼轻轻地拉开两人的距离，看见的是黑发男孩读不懂的眼神，  
自己不懂自己还可以说什么，他心里只有对他满满的不舍，此刻有种想亲吻他的冲动，  
他毫不犹豫地把唇贴了上去，回应他的是对方强烈得彼此都快窒息的吻。

KiHong翻过身把他压在身下，吻一点一点地从他的耳垂，脖子零星落下。  
手也开始不安分地窜入他灰红色的T恤里，由下而上，从下腹慢慢的抚到胸前的突起，  
回应KiHong的是Thomas忍不住上扬的脖子和扭动的腰肢。  
他直起身把身上碍事的黑色T恤还有他身上的暗红色T恤都脱掉，  
Thomas直起身，用手臂勾过他的后颈，贴上他的唇就是另一场的唇舌交战，双手也没有闲着地在他赤裸的胸肌和腹肌上到处点火。KiHong也毫不示弱地抚着他的脸，激烈地回应着。

两个男孩对性不再像是当年未经人事的少年一样，  
现在他们会毫不掩饰地让对方知道，自己需要彼此，渴望对方也和自己一样。  
KiHong把Thomas重新压倒床上，唇离开了那双被他蹂躏得发红的唇瓣，来到他耳边，  
他的气息在自己耳边，有些厚重，也许是因为欲望而让他现在的这个动作多了几份色彩，  
身下的人本以为那是他给自己的挑逗，  
但是后来听见了向来低沉而此刻有些沙哑的声音对他说“Thomas，我爱你”  
他紧咬着下唇不让自己的眼泪落下，他知道就算自己没有回答，他也会知道自己心里的答案。

他把吻一点不漏的落在他上身的每一寸肌肤。  
假如要问KiHong对瘾的概念是什么想法，他会说那是对某种事物喜欢甚至沉迷得无法自拔，  
假如要问KiHong他的瘾是什么，他会毫无犹豫地回答是Thomas。  
对爱的感觉，对性的欲望，  
这种感觉都只有在Thomas身上找得到。  
他不在的时候就算想他，他也不会对别人下手，又或者说他对别人根本没有那种感觉。  
这样的感觉会不会有点病态？  
他不知道，他只懂自己爱Thomas，就像Thomas也爱自己一样。

KiHong喜欢看见身下的人因为他而感到满足，在他胸前停留了一段时间，嘴巴含住了一颗凸起，舌尖不断在那本来柔软得似乎要化在他嘴里的凸起，本来就被牙齿轻柔地啃食着的周遭让Thomas觉得有种挠不到的痕痒，舌尖滑过的地方被舌头上细小的粗糙吸引而往他嘴里送。手指也抚上另一颗被冷落的凸起，短指甲恶意的抠着周遭，引起一阵酥麻，有别于舌头的温热。直到两颗凸起被玩弄的硬挺为止，KiHong才停止蹂躏，再转移到其他部分。直到他满意地看着Thomas身上布满了自己种下的印记，下的男孩笑得魅惑地望着在他身上肆无忌惮的自己，他俯下身把唇贴了上去，埋在Thomas双腿间的下身有意无意地磨蹭着身下的人，  
金发男孩忍不住的呻吟被身上的人堵在嘴里，手上忍不住攀上黑发男孩的颈，把对方拴得紧紧的，暗示着他此刻有些难耐的感受。  
KiHong的手窜进了Thomas的灰色短裤里，隔着一层间隔搓揉着他有些微微抬头的欲望。他放开了他的唇，这一次没有像刚才那样耐心地把吻遍布全身，而是急促地落下印记，很快地他把Thomas的灰色短裤扔到床下。  
埋头在金发男孩的双腿之间，一点一点地舔舐着大腿根周围的肌肤，身下的人喉间流露的呻吟他都听了进去，慢慢转移到另一个敏感处。他有耐性一点一点地舔湿了被包裹的欲望，金发男孩忍不住攀上他身下的黑发，  
“恩...Ki….脱..脱掉...”  
Ki，他在床上的时候是那么叫他的。

KiHong把那层间隔无情地脱了下来扔在地上，金发男孩的欲望早已经在他一点点的舔舐下完全苏醒，他看了眼那翘得高高的炙热和床上微微喘着气的金发男孩，他笑着又埋头在他身下，用舌尖取悦着他爱的人。  
相比起一层之隔，直接被温热的口腔包裹着，舌尖上微小的粗糙滑过自己的前列腺，又重新包裹着自己的炙热，直到顶到喉间，不时也吸吮着后面的小球，又反复地吞吐着。  
他喜欢KiHong帮他做深喉，每一次他总是会先帮自己做深喉，虽然有时候自己也确实太舒服了，就像现在这样，  
他会把他的身下的都舔湿，舌尖也会一点一点地开发他等下要进入的地方。  
每一次都是让自己忍不住要用手堵住自己的嘴巴才不会大叫出来。  
有时忍不住往上顶，有几次差点呛死他身上的人，  
吓得他马上退出来，担心地拍着那个咳得半死的男孩光着的肩膀，但是他总是在平复下来后笑得邪恶地用手指挑起自己的下巴对自己说“没关系，我等下回讨回来的”  
而每一次Thomas的回答都是“好啊，我才不怕...”  
他们就喜欢彼此的身体，就算他情感上也确实非他莫属，但是这种赤裸裸的欲望也非他不可。

“Ki…..要....到...恩....”  
KiHong听见了身下的人厚重的喘息声，他更是努力地吞吐服务着金发男孩的炙热，直到他又忍不住地抓上他的黑发，卖力地顶弄，每一下都顶到他的喉间，喉间被撑开戳痛的感觉，除了让KiHong有些难以呼吸，也有些发痛得让那双好看的黑眼睛溢满了生理泪水。  
戳刺了几下，滚烫的腥味充斥着黑发男孩整个喉间，口腔和鼻腔，有些也被吞了下去。  
Thomas无力地瘫在床上，上下起伏的胸膛解释着他刚才对自己的服务很受落。KiHong吐出有些发软的炙热，把剩下的精液吐在手上，翻过金发男孩，那个自己即将要进入的地方毫无保留地展示在自己面前，  
他趴在金发男孩的身上，舌头舔舐着他因为情欲而发红的耳根，被沾湿的手指一点一点地拨开股间，刚才被舔湿过的穴口一点一点的收缩吸吮着湿润的手指，黑发男孩也毫不客气地籍着液体的润滑作用，把手指都推了进去。  
“啊....Ki….”  
双重刺激让金发男孩忍不住昂起要腰，黑发男孩闻着和自己有一样的柠檬味的金发，有一点没一点地舔舐啃咬着他的后颈和肩膀，回答他的是那把大概是被自己顶得发哑的声音，  
“Yes, My Tommy,我在...”  
他知道他爱的人最敏感的地方，例如耳垂，大腿根和现在手指顶弄着的地方。  
他恶意地转动扣弄穴里的皱褶，像是势必要把它们都磨平一样的，让身下的人一身颤栗。  
他身后的人太懂他了，他刚软下的炙热又因为他身后的人不断的挑逗再次抬头。  
他慢慢地加入第二根，第三根手指，卖力地顶弄这身下的人，但是似乎是恶作剧般地丝毫都没有碰触过那一点，身下的人瘙痒难耐地坐了起来，手指进入得更深戳到了那一点，一阵愉悦的快感散布全身，舒服地靠着身后的人，两人肌肤紧贴着的那瞬间，他才发现他们两人的体温都烫得吓人。  
“我的Tommy是等不及了吗？”  
他抽出手指，手指扣着金发男孩的下巴啃咬着他发红的唇，舌尖传来的是一阵阵的腥，这个吻比刚开始的时候似乎有更浓厚的情欲，自己并没有排斥。他可以感觉到他身后就算是隔着衣物也硬得吓人的欲望在盯着自己，他希望他进入他，他希望自己可以满足他。

他胡乱地脱下自己身下剩余的衣物，将身前的人反过来面向自己，架起金发男孩修长的腿，埋深在他双腿之间，他可以感受到顶在自己身下烫得吓人的欲望。  
他居高临下地望着脸上似乎是铺上一层粉色情欲的金发男孩，金发男孩现在终于清楚他的脸了，他眼里炽热的情欲，就像身下顶着自己的欲望一样。

金发男孩摸上他的欲望，把他发烫的欲望一点点埋入自己的后穴。  
虽然刚才已经做过润滑，只是他的欲望和手指相比，确实差距太大了，  
穴口被撑得发痛，却也只容纳了欲望的一半。  
“嘿...我们可以慢慢来，太急你会受伤的....”  
KiHong望着那个本来好看得不行的脸，此刻因为身后的感觉而紧皱着浓眉，他有些心疼地吻着那双眉，亲吻着他的唇。  
其实他真的不介意等，就像他其实也许也在默默地等着他们或许真的可以走下去一样。  
“我...可以...恩...真的....”

他望着怀里那泛着泪水的双眼，他知道他有多固执，而自己也喜欢他这一份小固执，  
虽然这一刻，他认为任性比固执占更多，那又如何？  
Thomas依旧是他爱的那个人。  
他轻咬着他的唇，手抚上夹在他们之间的炙热，顶端已经溢出透明的液体，他熟练地上下套弄着，缓缓地把自己的欲望顶进他身体里。  
身下的人把长腿紧紧地缠在他的腰上，双手紧紧地扣着他的后颈，热烈地吻他身上的人，他最喜欢的是他明明自己也难受却总还是照顾自己的感受。

KiHong缓缓地挺身，把欲望完全埋在Thomas身体里，身下的人大口大口地喘着气，下身被撑得辣辣麻麻的刺痛感依旧让人难受。即使刚才已经做了扩充，也有足够的滋润，但是被巨物入侵还是不一样，欲望被包裹得难受，下身太热了，但是他却不能乱动，他怕自己意识失去理智会弄伤身下的人。  
前车可鉴，第一次的时候Thomas痛了两天，差点就要让Dylan不让他进门了。  
都怪自己太激动了，弄伤他了，还生气了自己好几天，所以以后都不敢乱来了。  
生气还是其次，真的不是舍得弄伤他，不舍得再弄伤他，这是真的。

他一动也没动，呆呆地望着身下满头大汗的金发男孩，伸手把他脸上的汗珠都擦拭掉，把吻印在他额头上，Thomas望着他忍得有些难受的脸，把吻贴了上去，细腰也开始扭动起来。  
KiHong像是得到许可般地抓住他的细腰开始抽插着，缓慢地抽出再狠狠地进入，每一下都毫不避忌地戳刺着金发男孩最敏感的那一点。

“Ki...太...嗯...太快...了....”  
“不....不要...那里...恩啊....”  
本来环在颈上的手，现在正奋力地抓着枕头，止不住的愉悦快感换成呻吟，传到KiHong的耳里。

“宝贝，这是你说的....”  
KiHong坏心眼地从他身体里抽出来，被填满的后穴顿时变得空虚，眼看着身上快要站起来的人，他有些不解地握住他的手，  
“Ki….去哪里...”  
刚才那些呻吟里都没发现原来他的声音似乎有些变哑了，听在KiHong耳里，是另一种性感得要命的诱惑。  
“没想去那里”  
他笑着躺在床的另一边，拉过金发男孩跨坐在他身上，把欲望再一次埋在他身体里。再一次被填满的满足感让他忍不住发出了闷哼。  
“我让你自己控制，你想要多慢，想要多快，看你自己了，我的Tommy...”  
假如要说KiHong笑起来像小孩一样露出那两排洁白的牙齿的可爱笑容吸引自己的话，那现在他扬起一边的嘴角笑容，用着那把情欲的声音，在自己耳边挑逗着的这一刻，对Thomas来说绝对是致命一击。

Thomas紧紧地抱着KiHong的后颈，缓缓地上下吞吐地身下的欲望，一边亲吻着他爱的人。  
身下的人是对他现在这个速度不太满意，但是说了让他爱的金发男孩自己来控制一切，那他也只好迁就他，看他可以忍耐到什么时候。  
“我的宝贝Tommy我还真的不知道你喜欢那么慢....”  
“我们换...换位...试一下，你也会像我...一样....”  
他才是被进入的那个，当然不一样啊...

“那可不是那么说的...”  
“啊！Ki….会....坏的....”  
Thomas说的换位分明不是这个意思，他一定是故意的！  
KiHong一个翻身又吧Thomas压在身下，本来Thomas都是小心翼翼地吞吐着，身下的人一个重心转移，欲望又迈入到最深处，狠狠地顶着敏感点。  
KiHong把Thomas的双腿架到自己的腰上让他夹好，脸埋在他耳边，轻轻地吹着，热气滑进耳蜗的刺激让身下的人都软了下来。  
“我不舍得，你知道...”  
把他双手拉到枕边，十指紧扣，身下开始奋力地抽插着。房间里只剩彼此的呻吟，缠绵的肉搏声还有床褥因为激烈运动而呀呀作响。

被夹在两人之间的炙热随着两人纠缠时的摩擦越发炙热，快感的冲击似乎让彼此短暂忘却了接下来的离别。KiHong抽插着的同时也套弄着金发男孩发胀的炙热，他可以感受到前列腺的刺激为后穴带来的刺激，后穴越发湿润也越来越热，KiHong都差点失神地胡乱冲撞。  
那個被填滿的地方已經沒有了原本的刺痛感，取而代之的愉悦得头皮发麻的快感。Thomas像是抓住救命稻草一般的紧紧拴住KiHong的后颈，被顶到那个让他舒服得脚趾都弓起来的地方时，不时按耐不住，在KiHong背上的手抓出了几道血痕。  
这一点痛KiHong也习惯了，他的金发男孩有时候在床上就是那样。  
听着身下的喘息声越来越激烈，身下的人开始有些失神了，他快速地套弄着几下，他听见了他在他耳边沙哑的呻吟，一道热液蓬勃而出，沾湿了他的手，射到他的白皙的小腹上，身下的人因为高潮了两次已经无力地软瘫在床上。  
后穴也强烈的收缩着，KiHong猛烈地冲刺着，Thomas也只好让他在自己身上施虐。  
“嗯....Ki..慢..慢一....啊...’  
最后精液喷洒在后穴里烫地Thomas忍不住颤抖，望着身上的人满足地低吼，他努力地仰起头，在他唇上点了一下就抱着他躺在床上。  
他渐渐的靠近自己，用他沙哑的声音呼唤了自己的名字，  
“Thomas….”  
回答KiHong的，是他刚才没有听见回答，  
“我爱你”  
他笑着拨开粘贴在他额头上的金发，把吻印在他额头上。

望着那个因为高潮而泛红的脸，他拉下他挂在自己颈脖上的手臂，退出他的身体，小心翼翼地想把他扶起来，“嘿，先起来，要清理...”  
“不要！”  
无奈有时候他的Thomas会闹一点小脾气，例如....做完之后不洗澡，不洗澡没关系，不清理就有关系啦。  
他现在死死地挂在自己身上都不肯下来，自己有些无奈地哄着他，  
“不清理你会不舒服的，你忘了吗？”  
“没关系，我就不想清理”  
是的，现在Thomas真心懒得动，动一根脚趾头都不愿意。  
“我帮你清理啊笨蛋。”  
“我说....放我下来！”

虽然知道这个小固执的脾气，但是为了他的身体着想，他也不理他一万个不愿意地把他横抱了下床，Thomas吓得紧紧地抓住他的脖子，嘴里还是倔强得很。  
“我想说，在床上，你还是听我的吧。”  
“现在下床了。”  
KiHong忍不住翻了一个白眼，也懒得回答他，径直地走进浴室。

“恩....太深...”  
“Tommy，你再这样叫下去，我觉得我们接下来一个小时都无法清理完”  
“真...深...呜....”  
虽然说本意是帮Thomas清理的，但是Thomas赤裸裸地站在自己眼前，帮他留在他身体内的东西抠出来，也理解手指会碰触到地方，身上的人都无法自拔。所以每一次都是顶着很大的忍耐，虽然有好几次在浴室里又来了一次。  
听着KiHong依旧带点沙哑的低音，Thomas也不想乱叫的，手指进入那个敏感的地方，还要扣到最深，他也不是故意的啊！虽然他们还有一个选择是戴套，就不需要立马清理了，但是一般他们没有这个习惯，除非那一晚真的太懒太累，想做完就睡觉吧。  
“KiHong！警....警告你....给我...轻...唔....”  
这一次，KiHong也没忍住...

 

KiHong买的了接近傍晚的班机，可以在飞机上休息，回到去洛杉矶也是接近傍晚，大概也不怕倒时差。  
两个人拖着一个行李到机场，这一次的离别，只剩下他们两个人。  
两个人一路上都没有说话，但是手却是紧紧牵着没舍得放开。

站在检票处，KiHong松开了Thomas的手，他看见身边的人显然是有些失望。  
“我真的不喜欢看见你这样...”  
他温暖的手掌抚上他的脸，Thomas的心算是有些定了下来。也因为害怕他会失望，当初他回来伦敦的时候自己才会在他上飞机以后才发那一封短信给他，  
虽然KiHong也知道自己的矛盾，但是他真心觉得没有名义的捆绑可以让彼此或者说让Thomas更好过一些。  
“我....只是不舍得你...”  
“我也一样...”  
他们是依赖彼此的，KiHong很清楚。  
KiHong也很清楚，从来看起来就很坚强的Thomas，或者说同样身为男孩的Thomas，他总是把自己的感情埋得很深。  
假如当年不是他发了疯想要告白，或许...或许今天他不会站在这里和他道别。  
但是他从来都不后悔，因为他很爱他。

“记得我两年前说过的吗？”  
“恩..”  
“你还想让时间证明吗？”  
金发男孩没有说话。  
KiHong明白，异地恋不是一段容易坚持的恋情，  
抛开他们的性别，抛开他们之间的距离，抛开他们相隔的时差，他们剩下的是信任和坚持。  
曾经Brian问过他，Thomas回伦敦上大学，那自己怎么办？  
那时候KiHong只是笑着说他不懂。  
是的，当Thomas告诉他，他想会回伦敦念大学的时候，那是他们毕业后的三个月。  
当下他真的不懂他们应该怎么办。  
Thomas说没那么快，还有九个月，他才会回去伦敦。  
Thomas不知道，比起这三个月，那一年那九个月，KiHong觉得格外短暂，但是他没有告诉他，因为他不想影响Thomas为他自己做的任何决定。  
虽然他内心一早就知道了，那九个月，他是为了自己留下来的。  
他不忍心要他留下来更不忍心让他等自己。

他深深地吸了口气，  
他爱Thomas，却也不舍得绑住他，也舍得让他离开，只要他快乐。  
或许并不是每个人都可以忍受着跨过一片海洋在另一片陆地上那个自己无法碰触的思念，  
这是他说不等待的原因，也是让时间去证明一切的原因。  
这两年来，他知道他们曾经说过的，不等待彼此，他知道Thomas明白他话里的意思，  
他们在他离开洛杉矶那天分手了，但是在其他人眼里，他们其实一点也离不开对方。  
他们不想这样拴住彼此，以一个名义绑着对方，  
是哪天一方要离开了，是不是不会那么愧疚？  
要是哪天失去了对方，自己是不是不会那么难受？  
这两年来，他也知道彼此在自己心里的位置是多少，  
他知道，假如他们的感觉不曾磨灭，他们最终还是会在一起，  
就像四年前他对他对他告白的时候他告诉自己的一样，一直一直都是自己，没有喜欢过别人。

 

Thomas轻轻地拉住他大衣的衣领，把唇贴了上去，单纯的一个吻，唇贴唇，  
就像四年前他向自己告白的时候他们的那一个吻一样。  
“我们不等谁，我们让时间证明。”

他望着眼前他一直都看不腻的那双褐色眼睛，  
假如说Thomas是小固执，KiHong偶尔可能还真的应该庆幸，  
也是因为彼此的固执和倔强，他们才不舍得放手。  
双手附上他的金色头发，贴上那个已久发红的薄唇。  
一样的唇舌纠缠，这一次不是蜻蜓点水，不是带着情欲，  
彼此可以感觉到对方的不舍和思念都在这个吻里发酵，因为彼此都感觉到了吻里微咸的味道。

也许时间唯一可以做的，  
就是等在对的时机，让彼此知道答案是什么...


	17. Chapter 15

即使四年没再和他合唱这首歌，

但是再次合唱，

自己的心情也不知道该怎么形容。

 

他是否还记的，他当时所说的那个约定？

不，那不是他给自己的约定，

是时间给他们的证明，

那经过四年，到底证明了什么呢？

 

他依然唱得很动听，

自己依然为他动心，

那他呢？

 

 

[All i wanna do is find a way back into love,

I can't make it through without a way back into love, ]

 

If I open my heart to you，

Thomas犹豫了，他转过头，

他想，要是默契依然还在，

他也许，也会知道，对吧？

 

KiHong想起了四年前那个许诺，

Thomas最终是自己最爱的，

那他呢？

四年的时间里又告诉了他什么？

 

I'm hoping you'll show me what to do,

他鼓起勇气转过身去，

他看见Thomas望着他，也看见了他眼眶里闪烁的液体，

KiHong回以他一个安心的笑容，

他想，他知道时间给了他们一个什么证明。

 

[and if you help me to start again,

You know that be there for you in the end!]

 

一曲让人动容的歌曲，Thomas以最快的速度把眼泪擦干，

他想，灯光昏暗的Maze，没太多人看见他的眼泪，

但是他不懂，

也许只要一个KiHong看见，就足够了。

 

 

他鞠了躬，向Kaya说了句累了，迅速地在掌声中走了下台，

拿起放在吧台的外套，很快的就走出了Maze。

KiHong看着紧闭着的大门有点担心，

在吧台里的Dylan不知道什么时候走了出来，拿着一杯外带饮料和KiHong的外套递给了他，

“本来是要装玻璃杯的，怎么知道他走了，去追他吧，他刚回来，可能会迷路哦。”

KiHong望着手上的饮料，Eli只是轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀，

他想，KiHong会懂，他的用意。

他投以Dylan和Eli一个感激的眼神，离开了Maze。

 

Dexter和Kaya走下台以后坐到吧台的座位上，

“你觉得怎样？”Dexter冷不防的冒出了一句话

“==什么怎样啊~”Kaya头也不回的望着门口，

“KiHong和Thomas”

“你觉得呢？”这时Kaya转过头看了眼Eli，

“我觉得ok。”Eli笑笑的望着门口，这个初秋似乎有点冷了。

“嗯，我也觉得。”Dexter自顾自的点点头，

“他们会好好的。”Dylan重新替他们两个换了杯清水。

握着Kaya的手，有信心的说道。

他相信KiHong，他想Thomas的感觉也会一样的。

 

Brian站舞台后望着KiHong离去的背影，

希望时间让他们的爱情更稳固，

懂得自己最终要的，是什么。

 

 

Thomas只是漫无目的的走着，他的心情是激动的，

他能不能当，刚才KiHong的回头和笑容，

是对他们爱情的证明呢？

他们真的找到了让爱回来的方法了吗？

 

突然身边多了一个人，他转过身，自己的手被握住了，手里塞了一杯热饮料，

“KiHong...”

“天气冷了，喝点热饮料吧。”

KiHong温柔的望着Thomas，眼神告诉他，

KiHong的关心，其实还像以前一样。

那爱情呢？

 

Thomas笑着含了一口手中的热饮料，

“嗯？是柠檬水？”

“Dylan给我的，我也不知道是什么。”

KiHong笑了，Dylan真的是一个细心的人，Kaya果然是捡到了。

 

 

也许彼此太久没见面，

也许彼此心里都还在为那首歌而激动，

也许彼此的心都因为那看似默认的感觉而欣喜，

沉默了一阵子，KiHong打破沉默了

“怎麼沒聽你說要回來？”

“我....也想給你們一個驚喜...”

Thomas握著手中的紙杯淡淡地笑著，KiHong站到站到他身邊，兩人站在彼此身邊，手指靠得很近。

 

“这几年来，过得好吗？”

其实他KiHong知道的，他一直都有关注Thomas更新的状态，Thomas在伦敦那段时间的喜怒哀乐，

KiHong都知道，只是他没留言告诉他，其实他还在关心他。

明明也是相差八个小时的时差，在洛杉矶和在首尔的时差好像更严重。

那一次离别之后，KiHong回到了洛杉矶，短短几天内，大学和家里来回跑，

处理好所有手续以后，也没来得及再和其他人见上一面就飞回首尔了。

KiHong回到首尔之后总是忙着家里的事情，后来他尝试联络了洛杉矶大学关于在韩国合作大学的联合学位，

后来Thomas也上了大三。

彼此的生活里有太多琐碎的事情要忙了。

本来，KiHong和Thomas尝试每一天都联系，确实他也不想放弃，

是的，并非只是他的Thomas如此固执，KiHong也是一个倔强得可怕的人。

只是，现实总是事与愿违。

从一开始的每一天只要是对方醒着的时间里，自己允许的时间内，都会和对方联系，

后来剩下的，只是一个话题发到世界的另一个角落里，几个小时后才得到回复，

再后来剩下的，只有彼此的一句早安和晚安，

最后他们几天才联系一次。

休学一年之后，KiHong回到洛杉矶复学，

那时候的他们，还是有联系，只是并没有在像之前一样。

并不是他们不想维持这段感情，也并不是他们已经不爱对方，

现实和理想总是有落差，这也是一开始为什么他们彼此都同意不等谁。

他們都不再是那個懵懂的少年，

不在彼此身邊的這幾年裡見過很多不同的人，經歷過不同的事，

世界原来很大，大得有时候他们心里也不禁怀疑爱情或许只是一瞬即逝的幻觉，

他们也曾经怀疑，这份爱情是不是有些不真实？

那十年的兄弟情，两年的爱情，两年的暧昧不明，

是自己不甘心还是自己不舍得？

 

並不是每個人都可以保持初心，

並不是每個人一開始都知道自己想要的是什麼，

並不是每個人都可以為愛堅持。

愛上一個人也許很容易，但是經營一份愛情卻很困難。

他们没有撕心裂肺的爱情，

他们没有海枯石烂的誓言，

这样的恋情会不会消逝得更快？

 

彼此心里其实恨不得这一天快点到来，同时也害怕这一天来得太快。

曾经的承诺，到底最后得到的答案是什么？

彼此心里也有一丝害怕，彼此不確定對方的心裡是不是還住著自己，

这样会不会最好的对待？

不打扰对方的世界，會不會是给对方最好的礼物？

 

他想亲口听他说，他过得好不好，

没有KiHong，他好不好？

他是不是也会和自己一样，也在隔着一片大陆思念他。

“还好，你呢？”

Thomas点了点头，

但是他心里懂，没有KiHong的日子，

自己有多想他，很想他。

虽然他说，不要等他，他也不会等自己，

让时间去证明，

他们的爱，到底是什么程度。

在伦敦四年，Thomas并不是也没有遇见对自己示好的人，

而他却依旧像当初一样，拒绝了那些人。

时间证明了，自己即使认识不少优秀的人，

心底始终还有一个KiHong，

或许他们都并非完美之人，但是在Thomas心里，KiHong一直有一个重要的位置，

七岁那一年，他走进了他的人生，

十七岁那一年，他们在彼此眼里看见了爱情，

二十三岁这一年，他们是不是已经是彼此想留在身边的人呢？

 

 

“我也还好。”

也许称不上好，因为这几年，自己只是淡淡的过，

没有太多高潮起伏，只是一切对自己来说都是淡淡的，

连在IG有些不明意思的图文，对Thomas的思念，自己也写得淡淡的，

天知道，他心里到底有多激动，

只是，表达太强烈，他担心Thomas会有压力，所以他表现得淡淡的。

只是在他身边的人都懂，他心里依然装着Thomas。

不管身边曾经有多少人向他示好，再漂亮再优秀都无法和Thomas比较，他们始终不是Thomas。

他不为谁找代替品，他心底住着的那个人，是独一无二的。

等到他回来那天，彼此就会知道，这份思念是浓是淡。

 

 

“那...”

KiHong犹豫了，他害怕知道，

即使他觉得上天也许早已见证了，

但是自己还是会害怕，害怕失去，害怕面对，

原来在意了就会害怕。

曾经对他们来说算是冷掉的感情，他不敢肯定此刻他们的心还会是一样的。

“KiHong...” Thomas打断了他的话。

“嗯？”

“你刚才唱着那首歌的时候，在想什么？”

Thomas没有望着KiHong，而是望着路边疾驰而过的车辆，他一直握着手中已经空掉的水杯扔进垃圾桶。

心默默地在祈祷，

爱神，是否早已把那个对的人安排到自己身边，

自己早就遇见他了吧，是不是就是自己一直思念甚至已经爱上的这个人？

“我想起了...我们以前。”

KiHong望着Thomas的背影，他不懂为什么，Thomas看起来像在颤抖。

 

“Thomas...”

他扳过Thomas的身体让他望着自己，眼泪却滴了下来。

 

他望着从头到尾都没再说话的Thomas，

KiHong扶起Thomas的脸，轻轻把他脸上的泪都拭去，把吻落在了他的唇上，

KiHong轻轻地撬开Thomas的唇，

Thomas感觉到了KiHong舌尖传来淡淡的咖啡味，双手环上了KiHong的颈，

就像他们第一次的吻，那时候的初吻一样。

只不过这一次，多了份思念的味道。

 

不久以后，KiHong放开了他，

望着他微红的双眼，轻轻地摸着他的脸，笑着对他说，

“忠于感觉，你感觉到吗？”

Thomas红着双眼笑着没说话。

我相信，你现在给我的感觉，

我相信，我们的爱不曾离开过。

 

他侧过脸把吻印到黑发男孩的唇上，所有思念的味道在得到答案后毫无保留地炸开了，

唇舌纠缠得像是快融为一体一样，直到彼此都觉得快窒息了才舍得放开对方，

一双发红的棕色眼睛，两双被互相蹂躏得红肿的唇瓣，

KiHong缓缓地把他搂进怀里，脸靠在他的颈窝里，蹭了蹭他久违的金发，依旧是熟悉的发香。Thomas双手环上他的腰，紧紧的，他眼前的黑发男孩看来并没有在毕业后就放弃运动，似乎比两年更结实了，他安心地把把下巴靠在他肩上。

 

“我爱你”

 

这一次，是Thomas先開口。

 

 

All I wanna do is find a way back into love

I can't make it through without a way back into love

And if I open my heart to you

I'm hoping you'll show me what to do

And if you help me to start again

You know that I'll be there for you in the end

 

爱情也许不曾离开，

它一直都深深埋在彼此的心里，

直到再重遇的那天，

感情就会一发不可收拾，

那个时候才会知道，对方原来对自己来说是那么重要。

 

时间为爱情见证，

自己心里，谁最重要，

对方的爱，是否坚守，

那些时间会告诉你，这些年自己一个人，并没有浪费青春，

而是让你知道，对的人原来早已经遇见了。

这份爱虽然平凡，但是却非你不可。

谢谢你，为我默默地守住爱情...


End file.
